JEON JUNGKOOK
by kyanzha16
Summary: (EDIT) #YAOI/#BL. JEON JUNGKOOK selalu menjadi perumpamaan sesosok malaikat, suci dan begitu penuh kemurnian. Setidaknya itulah yang semua orang lihat dalam diri jungkook... #JEON-JUNGKOOK #PARK-JIMIN #KIM-TAEHYUNG #BANGTAN #BTS #ALLxJUNGKOOK #VKOOK/TAEKOOK #VMIN #JIKOOK #VMINKOOK #ALLMEMBER
1. Chapter 1

**JEON JUNGKOOK**

 **THE STORY OF JEON JUNGKOOK's LIFE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Present**

 **by Kyanzha16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Fiction penggemar-**

 **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan dari cerita ini. Semua karakter dalam cerita ini bukan milikku (milik TUHAN, BIGHIT, dan mereka sendiri) .**

 **Fanfiksi ini murni cerita dari imajinasiku sendiri.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main cast : Jeon jungkook, Kim taehyung, Park jimin**

 **Cast : All member BTS**

 **Genre : Romance, angst, suspense**

 **Ranting : M**

 **Warning : YAOI (Jangan baca bagi yang homophobia)**

 **Note : maaf jika banyak kesalahan dalam penulisannya dan cerita yang kurang menarik**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary :**

 **.**

 **Jeon Jungkook** selalu menjadi perumpamaan sesosok malaikat, suci dan begitu penuh kemurnian, Setidaknya itulah yang **Park Jimin** lihat dalam diri jungkook selama ini.

Bagi **Kim Taehyung** sendiri, dirinya yang penuh dosa takkan mampu disandingkan dengan seorang jeon jungkook yang begitu tulus dan tidak ternoda.

Dimata **Min Yoongi** , jeon jungkook hanya seorang pemuda polos yang mempunyai tawa sehangat matahari dan kepribadian yang begitu ramah.

Dan **Kim Seokjin** tau dimata dunia, jeon jungkook adalah bentuk dari kata kesempurnaan.

"TIDAK SEMUA APA YANG KAU LIHAT ADALAH YANG SEBENARNYA, SETIAP ORANG HIDUP DENGAN MENGGUNAKAN TOPENG-NYA"- JEON JUNGKOOK.


	2. Chapter 2 prolog

**PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Obsesi adalah dimana sesuatu yang tidak akan meninggalkan pikiranmu**

 **(ERIC CLAPTONE)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(NOTE : kim taehyung dan park jimin POV)**

 **'**

 **'**

 **\- PROLOGUE OF KIM TAEHYUNG** -

.

 _PARK JIMIN_ adalah salah satu dari orang yang paling berharga di hidupku.

Dia adalah seseorang yang paling bisa mengerti aku, dia bagaikan kekasih, saudara, sekaligus sahabat untukku. Terkadang aku berfikir bahwa aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung didunia, disaat dunia yang kutempati menjadi neraka untukku, park jimin datang bagaikan malaikat berserta sayap putihnya memberikanku perlindungan.

Jika surga bagi mereka yang percaya itu sungguh ada, maka aku akan mengatakan bahwa bumi yang kupijak saat ini telah menjadi surga untukku karena jiminie ada disisiku; bersamaku ditengah duniaku yang kelam.

Dia adalah cahaya, dan aku menginginkan cahaya itu, menginginkannya untuk menjadi milikku.

katakanlah aku bodoh karna mengharapkannya melihatku sebagaimana aku melihatnya, tapi bagi diriku yang terlalu lama hidup dalam kegelapan, park jimin yang datang memberiku harapan adalah segalanya.

Aku ingin menjadi orang yang paling bisa diandalkannya, yang akan melindunginya dan takkan membiarkan siapapun menyakitinya.

Aku akan membantunya mendapatkan semua hal yang diinginkannya, aku bahkan bisa membunuh untuknya. karna selama itu untuk park jimin, aku akan melakukan apapun termasuk menjadikan diriku alat yang bisa dimanfaatkannya.

Dia adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah untuk orang sekotor diriku, dan jiminie yang indah itulah yang membiarkan diriku yang kotor ini untuk bisa menghangatkannya ditengah dinginnya malam.

Sekali ini saja biarkan aku berharap dalam doa pada tuhan yang memang jika ada dan bisa mendengar setiap isi hatiku yang penuh dosa, aku mohon biarkan jiminie ku selalu bersamaku dalam pelukanku.

 _Meski aku tau itu, tidaklah mungkin._

 ** _KARNA PARK JIMIN HANYA MENGINGINKAN JEON JUNGKOOK DALAM HIDUPNYA._**

Dia _**JEON JUNGKOOK** , _adalah seseorang yang begitu sangat ingin aku singkirkan. Katakanlah itu karna rasa kecemburuanku padanya, bukan hanya karna jiminie ku yang begitu sangat mencintainya. Karena semua orang yang menyayangi dan menginginkannya.

Sebab harus aku akui, jeon jungkook itu sangat berharga.

Ibarat karya seni, sebuah lukisan langka yang dipajang dimuseum untuk dipamerkan pada khalayak umum. Mereka yang melihatnya hanya dapat mengagumi keindahannya tanpa bisa memilikinya.

Jeon jungkook, begitu mahal layaknya permata.

Dan bagaimana aku begitu membencinya…

Karena setiap keindahan yang dimiliki jeon jungkook adalah sesuatu yang tak terelakkan, bahkan senyum manis yang diberikannya mampu membuat waktu serasa berhenti dan tatapan matanya yang bisa membuat jantung terasa sakit karna berdetak abnormal.

Jeon jungkook dengan nafas yang dihirupnya. jeon jungkook dengan keberadaannya dibumi adalah dosa yang sebenarnya. Malaikat yang terjatuh itu, aku yakin itu juga jeon jungkook !

 _Ahh_ , aku benar-benar sangat membencinya, tetapi…

 ** _Sayangnya aku tidak bisa menyakitinya._**

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- PROLOGUE OF PARK JIMIN -**

 **.**

 _ **JEON JUNGKOOK** , _pemuda yang dulu ataupun sekarang tidak pernah berubah menilai dan melihat dunia dengan mata juga pikirannya yang polos.

Jungkook yang tetap manis dan lugu meskipun seiring berjalannya waktu, jungkook yang lemah telah bertumbuh kuat untuk melindungi dan membela dirinya sendiri.

Aku hanyalah orang yang selalu mencintainya dalam diam, aku yang sedari dulu selalu menjadi pelindungnya dari orang-orang yang menyakitinya, yang ada bersamanya disaat yang lain menjauhinya, yang menyayanginya dan akan selalu ada disampingnya tanpa ada niat memanfaatkannya.

Yang menjadikannya segalanya untukku di bumi dan dunia yang kupijak serta kutinggali, jeon jungkook yang takkan pernah aku biarkan orang lain mengambilnya dariku dan menyetuhnya selain aku.

Meski sekarang perlindunganku tak lagi dibutuhkannya, meski aku bukan lagi satu-satunya orang yang ada disampingnya memberinya semangat juga membuatnya tersenyum, aku tetap akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan menjadikannya milikku apapun yang terjadi bahkan jika aku harus melakukan segala hal kotor sekalipun.

Jungkook, cinta pertamaku, Keinginan dalam hidupku dan ambisi terbesarku. Dan aku begitu terobsesi padanya...

Aku adalah orang yang selalu ingin diandalkannya, aku ingin jadi satu-satunya orang yang memeluknya dan memberinya kehangatan, aku ingin balasan cintanya, tidak hanya menjadi seseorang yang mencintainya.

Bahkan aku yakin Rotasi tempat duniaku berputar adalah jungkook. Tidak ada yang bisa memilikinya selain aku !

 _mungkin aku gila_ …

 _YAH_ , karna bahkan sekarang aku akan menyalahkan tuhan yang membiarkan malaikatnya turun ke bumi untuk menjadi manusia bernama jeon jungkook.

Kookie ku yang secantik bidadari meski ia adalah seorang pemuda.

Jangan salahkan aku kumohon, karna aku sudah lebih dari kata gila hanya dengan mencintainya.

Dan ditengah kegilaanku yang kian memuncak, tuhan dengan baik hatinya memberiku peruntungan…

Dia, **_KIM TAEHYUNG_** ku tersayang, seorang lelaki kotor yang tak berharga yang beruntungnya aku menemukannya terkapar di gang kumuh penuh luka, menyelamatkannya dan menganggap diriku malaikat penolong nya.

Menjadikannya bagian dari hidupku.

 _Dia alatku untuk menyingkirkan mereka yang ingin merebut jungkookie ku._

Taehyung ku yang malang…

yang aku tau mencintaiku tanpa syarat dan menuruti setiap keinginanku tanpa mengeluh. yang akan hancur jadi debu jika aku meninggalkannya.

Taetae ku yang sebatangkara dan tidak memiliki siapapun didunianya selain aku yang memberinya harapan.

Kumohon, jangan salahkan aku sekali lagi,

 _karna ini salah tuhan yang tidak membiarkan hati dan perasaan jungkook melihatku sebagaimana aku melihatnya._


	3. Chapter 3 MALAIKAT

**MALAIKAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari yang cerah ditaman, dan semua orang yang ada disana tampak menikmati waktu senggang mereka bisa dilihat dari sebagian pria dan wanita dewasa tengah bersantai; sebagian dari mereka adalah orangtua yang mengawasi anak-anak mereka bermain bersama anak lainnya ditempat bermain yang tersedia ditaman tersebut.

Ada juga sebagian pasangan yang menikmati waktu kencan mereka.

Disana ada seorang pemuda yang tengah duduk dekat dengan air mancur taman seorang diri, dengan buku yang dibaca dalam genggamannya sembari menikmati angin sore yang menyapu helai rambut kecoklatannya.

Wajah manisnya yang _focus_ membaca deretan kata dengan bola mata bulat indahnya masih sempat mempesona orang yang tanpa sengaja meliriknya atau berada disekitarnya, kadang dia akan menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya saat salah satu dari kata yang dibacanya tidak masuk akal oleh pemikirannya, membuatnya terlihat semakin imut.

Kadang akan ada tawa kekehan yang keluar dari dua belah bibir merah muda-nya, memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya serta tersenyum yang akan membuatnya terlihat cantik.

Mungkin semua orang yang ada ditaman itu akan menganggap makhluk indah yang duduk dibangku taman seorang diri dengan dunianya sendiri itu adalah seorang perempuan, jika saja mereka tidak memperhatikan bentuk tubuhnya yang bisa dilihat sedikit terbentuk itu dalam balutan kaos putih yang dipakainya dipadu dengan kameja merah juga celana jins ketat.

Pemuda itu bernama **Jeon Jungkook** yang menjadi pusat perhatian diam-diam sebagian orang yang ada ditaman, bahkan tanpa disadarinya seseorang yang tak jauh darinya terus memperhatikannya bahkan mengikutinya jauh sebelum dirinya sampai ditaman ini.

.

.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(KIM TAEHYUNG POV)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku terus mengamatinya, dia jeon jungkook , seseorang yang selalu menjadi _obsesi_ jiminie ku.

Meski jiminie tidak pernah secara gamblang mengatakannya, tapi aku tau dari caranya bercerita tentangnya, bagaimana dia bertanya seperti …

.

" _tae, apa kau tau kookie sangat menyukai boneka kelinci seperti ini, aku akan membelinya, apa menurutmu dia akan suka jika aku yang memberikannya?" mata jiminie berbinar menatap boneka yang ada disalah satu toko yang kami lewati di mall._

" _tentu, jika itu kamu yang memberikannya, siapapun juga akan senang bahkan jika dia bukan jungkook" jujur siapa orang yang akan menolak pemberian dari makhluk seindah jiminie._

" _hmm tae, aku tidak akan pernah membeli sesuatu halyang berharga untuk orang lain selain kookie ku, apapun itu" jawabnya bahkan tanpa memikirkan perasaanku yang terasa teriris, hal yang sudah terlalu biasa karna aku hanya akan tersenyum sebagai jawabannya sembari membawa belanjaannya juga boneka kelinci yang dibelinya untuk jungkooknya._

 _._

Semenjak jimin menyelamatkanku dari jalanan, aku berhutang hidup untuknya. Aku yang sebatang kara diperbolehkan tinggal dirumah mewah nya.

Jiminie yang hanya tinggal bersama para pelayannya, karena kedua orang tuanya tinggal di California dengan bisnis yang sukses disana, mereka menerima keputusan jiminie yang memilih tinggal di Negara kelahirannya dengan alasan ingin melanjutkan kuliah di universitas ternama di seoul dan hidup mandiri.

Meski aku tau alasan utamanya adalah dia yang tidak ingin pergi jauh dari jungkook. Sebab setiap malam akan selalu diisi dengan jiminie yang bercerita tentang jungkook nya.

.

" _tae, hari ini seseorang ada yang berani menyakiti kookie, dia membuat kookie menangis, kookie ku terluka tae dan tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh hidup tenang dengan membuat kookie ku bersedih, kau tau apa yang harus kau lakukan kan?"_

" _kau ingin aku membuatnya menderita?"_

" _ya.. pastikan dia tetap hidup tae, buat dia tersiksa hingga berfikir mungkin kematian akan lebih baik baginya"_

Apa yang diinginkan jiminie adalah sebuah keharusan untukku. Ini bukan bentuk balas budi sebagaimana kebaikannya yang diberikan untukku, tapi karna aku yang kotor ini mencintainya lah aku melakukan semuanya untuknya.

Aku yang sudah lama hidup dijalanan, terbiasa dengan segala kejamnya dunia untuk bertahan hidup, tindakan _criminal_ apapun bukan hal baru bagiku sejak usia 10 tahun ketika ayahku yang dengan begitu tega membuangku dijalanan.

Sebelumnya, Ibuku bahkan pergi meninggalkkan kami dulu saat aku berusia 8 tahun dengan pria lain yang lebih baik dari ayahku, yang seorang pengangguran katanya tanpa sedikitpun niatan untuk mengajakku.

Dan saat aku sudah lelah menjalani hidup hingga mengharapkan kematian mungkin lebih baik, jiminie datang memberiku begitu banyak harapan. Tepat dihari ulangtahun ku yang ke 19 tahun waktu itu, jiminie adalah hadiah yang terindah yang pernah tuhan berikan padaku.

" _taeeee … seseorang dengan beraninya mengatakan suka pada kookie ku, dia berani merebut kookie dariku tae ! perempuan itu, jalang sialan yang sudah resmi jadi kekasih kookie. Dia bahkan berani mengumbar kemesraan dihadapanku seolah mengejekku ! lakukan sesuatu tae, aku tidak suka siapapun yang berani merebut kookie dariku !"_

" _kau ingin aku menyakitinya?"_

" _tidaaak hanya menyakitinya tae…. Aku ingin kau membunuhnya ! singkirkan dia dari hidup kookie selamanya !"_

 _Jiminie ku tersenyum begitu indah, bagai malaikat._

 _Maka aku harus dengan cepat menyingkirkan perempuan jalang yang sudah membuat jiminie ku kesal._

" _berikan informasi tentangnya jiminie, aku akan mengakhiri hidupnya dengan sangat menyakitkan", aku berucap semua itu dengan penuh ketulusan._

 _Jiminie menatapku masih dengan senyumannya yang indah._

 _Mendekaitiku perlahan, "aku semakin menyayangimu, kau selalu bisa aku andalkan tae, dan tidak pernah mengecewakanku", seketika tubuhnya sudah ada dalam pelukanku._

 _Dan aku tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum bersamanya._

 _._

Membunuh bukan hal yang baru lagi untukku, itu juga sudah biasa aku lakukan untuk bertahan hidup dijalanan.

Tapi semenjak bersama jiminie, aku tidak lagi membunuh untuk alasan bertahan hidup, karna selama 2 tahun aku tinggal bersama jiminie, membunuh ataupun melukai seseorang untuk jungkookie nya sudah menjadi bagian dari tugasku.

Karena tangan jiminie begitu bersih sedang tanganku sudah biasa ternoda, menjadi keharusanku menyingkirkan siapapun penghalang jiminie untuk mendapatkan jungkook nya.

Jiminie ku begitu sangat menginginkan jungkookie nya.

 ** _Bukankah itu artinya jiminie terobsesi padanya?_**

Ah ya, selain itu bagaimana pula jiminie selalu menceritakannya setiap kali bahkan setiap detik yang dihabiskan bersama orang semenyedihkan diriku. Seolah di otaknya hanya ada nama jungkookie nya, bahkan disetiap desahan yang keluar dari dua belah bibir cherry nya di sela-sela saat kami bercinta, nama jungkook selalu tersebut oleh mulutnya tanpa sadar.

Aku akan berbohong jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku tidak terluka, tapi memang siapa aku yang harus merasa cemburu?

Dimata jiminie aku tidak lebih dari sebuah bonekanya, bukankah aku ini orang yang kotor sedangkan jiminie bagai malaikat bersayap tentu saja jiminie akan mencintai makhluk suci yang saat ini sedang ada dalam jangkauan padanganku.

aku memperhatikannya untuk kesekian kalinya…

disana jungkook yang masih _focus_ tanpa peduli orang yang sesekali meliriknya bahkan mengaguminya, harus diakui, jungkook memang sosok yang indah, sama indahnya dengan jiminie meski bagiku jiminie lebih indah.

Tapi…

 ** _Apa yang membuat jiminie begitu sangat mencintainya ?_**

 _Apa itu karena jungkook terlihat begitu sangat tidak ternoda? Terlihat begitu rapuh meski dia adalah sabuk hitam ditempat karatenya? Karena itu jiminie selalu ingin melindunginya?_

 ** _Mengapa jiminie begitu sangat menginginkannya ?_**

 _Apa karna tubuhnya yang terbentuk sempurna bagaikan dewa yunani? Begitu menggoda hingga setiap orang yang melihatnya ingin mencoba menyentuhnya? Apa karna bibirnya yang selalu mengukir senyum manis pada setiap orang dan selalu berucap kata-kata yang menyenangkan hati? Atau karna memang dirinya seorang jeon jungkook yang diinginkan semua orang?_

Berbagai pertanyaan mengisi pikiranku selama aku mengawasi makhluk bermarga jeon itu.

Pernyataan seperti _jeon jungkook yang suka sekali makan terutama makanan manis_

 _Jeon jungkook yang terlihat dewasa tapi masih sangat manja pada orang terdekatnya_

 _Jeon jungkook yang mudah tertawa bersama sahabat dekatnya_

 _Jeon Jungkook yang kurang pandai bergaul tapi setiap orang menginginkan untuk menjadi dekat dengannya_

 _Jeon jungkook yang selalu berlaga sok kuat dihadapan semua orang_

 _Jeon jungkook yang lebih memilih menangis diam-diam agar tidak membuat semua orang khawatir padanya_

 _Dan jeon jungkook yang tidak mau menjadikan pusat perhatian orang-orang tapi tanpa sadar selalu menarik atensi semua orang untuk mengaguminya._

Semua hal itu berputar dikepalaku membuatku sedikit pening. Satu hal yang selalu mengganjal pikiranku semenjak pertama kalinya jiminie menceritakan orang yang bernama jeon jungkook itu

.

 **Apa istimewanya seorang jeon jungkook ?!**

 **.**

Saat aku ingin kembali memperhatikannya lagi, tanpa sadar mataku bersitatap dengan matanya.

Ini pertama kalinya...

Dan aku baru sadar, selama ini bola matanya bukan berwarna coklat seperti perkiraanku tapi hitam. Bagai _blackhole_ , sesaat aku merasa terhisap didalamnya .

kenapa aku merasa waktu serasa terhenti?

Hanya beberapa detik yang terasa seperti selamanya.

Dia orang yang memutuskan kontak mata kami,sedang aku masih menatapnya.

Dia segera menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya lalu bangkit berdiri meregangkan anggota badannya yang mungkin pegal akibat membaca diposisi yang sama selama 2 jam di bangku taman. Memasukkan buku novelnya kedalam tas lalu melangkah pergi yang aku tau pasti pulang menuju apartementnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang. _Atau kearahku._

Sudah menjadi kegiatanku selama 2 bulan ini untuk mengawasi jungkook. Bukan, -ini bukan karna aku ingin atau sangat penasaran terhadapnya, tapi ini keinginan jiminie untuk memastikan jungkookienya aman dalam 'artian' yang diinginkan jiminie.

.

.

Melihat jungkook sudah pergi menjauh dari taman, aku segera bangkit berdiri dan mengikutinya kembali diam-diam. _well._.. aku masih harus tetap memastikan jungkook benar-benar sampai di apartementnya.

Siapa yang tau jika nanti ada orang yang mendekatinya dan menjadi ancaman baru jiminie, sebelum itu terjadi bukankah akan lebih baik kalau aku bisa bertindak lebih dulu tanpa membuat jiminie sedih setidaknya jiminieku tersayang akan senang dengan apa yang aku perbuat untuknya.


	4. Chapter 4 BOY MEET EVIL

**BOY MEET EVIL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kook, kau terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini"

Min yoongi atau yang lebih terkenal dengan sebutan suga menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya, jeon jungkook yang sedari tadi melamun.

Jungkook tersentak kemudian diam memperhatikan suga sejenak, meneliti pemuda yang mempunyai wajah jutek tapi semanis gula itu. "rambutmu berwarna hitam, hyung"

 _jawaban yang tidak nyambung, pikir suga_.

Suga lebih tua 2 tahun dari jungkook meski mereka satu jurusan fakultas seni di bangtan university, universitas ternama di seoul.

Banyak seniman atau orang terkemuka yang lahir dari UNIVERSITAS BANGTAN, karna itu menjadikannya universitas no. 1 yang hanya menerima mahasiswa berprestasi atau berbakat didalamnya. Seleksi masuk universitas ini pun begitu sulit dan ketat, bahkan mereka yang memiliki banyak uangpun tidak bisa sembarangan masuk tanpa ada prestasi didalamnya.

Itu yang menjadikan universitas bangtan menjadi universitas terbaik di korea.

"karena aku ingin jadi black suga", jawab nya asal.

Jungkook _cengo_ beberapa detik mendengar jawaban suga yang sangat _absurd_.

Suga Menaruh minuman bubble rasa strawberry dan mint dimeja yang ditempati mereka berdua.

Saat ini tidak ada kelas untuk mereka berdua jadi mereka bebas, jungkook yang memutuskan untuk ke kantin seorang diri karna rasa lapar yang tidak tertahan akibat banyaknya tugas yang diberikan beberapa saat yang lalu, pergi seorang diri tanpa menunggu sahabatnya, suga yang sedang sibuk membahas tugas kelompoknya bersama anak lain.

Mengundang decak sebal karna sadar jungkook dengan tega meninggalkannya tanpa pamit pula.

Setelah membeli minuman bubble dan masih sempat-sempatnya membelikan sahabat kurang ajarnya itu minuman kesukaannya rasa strawberry, suga mencari seisi kantin yang untung tidak dipenuhi mahasiswa lain hingga ia bisa menemukan sahabatnya yang melamun entah apa setelah menghabiskan makanannya _*itu karna suga lihat ada mangkuk bekas makan*_ , kemudian duduk disamping sahabatnya yang akhir-akhir ini semakin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"thanks hyung, untuk minumannya"

jungkook menyeruput minuman kesukaannya dengan senang layaknya bocah yang diberi permen, jangan lupa senyum kelincinya yang manis ia berikan terlebih dahulu untuk suga, membuat suga tersipu sehingga suga berdehem ria untuk menyembunyikan rona di kulit pucatnya.

"kau aneh kook, dan kau banyak melamun. Kau bahkan tidak sadar saat tadi aku panggil, ada apa kook? Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?", Tanya suga yang sudah kembali kewajah acuh tak acuhnya.

Jungkook menutup mata sebentar sebelum kembali membukanya dan menatap sahabatnya,

"aku… hanya masih belum bisa melupakan kematian yein. tepat dua hari setelah kami saling menyatakan perasaan suka harusnya kami berkencan, hyung. Tapi malah mendapatkan kabar duka, meski kejadian itu sudah 8 bulan yang lalu tapi aku masih merasa ada yang aneh hyung ! maksudku- kenapa kejadian tragis yang menimpa yein harus tepat dihari kami akan berkencan untuk pertama kalinya?"

Yein adalah orang yang disukai jungkook saat pertama kali jungkook masuk diuniversitas bangtan.

Yein satu-satunya gadis yang bisa menarik perhatian jungkook, yang terkenal tidak peduli pada hubungan cinta-cintaan yang menurutnya merepotkan.

Dia mahasiswa semester 3 sedangkan jungkook masih semester 1.

Jungkook tak menyangka jika yein juga merasakan hal yang sama, malah yein duluanlah yang menyatakan perasaannya pada jungkook kala itu.

Yein, Gadis cantik yang terkenal dengan sifat ramah dan periangnya. Karena itu saat berita tentang kematiannya yang tragis dengan seluruh tubuh yang dimutilasi menyebar, banyak orang yang tidak menyangka sama sekali. Memangnya siapa orang yang tega membunuh perempuan sebaik yein? dan itu menjadi luka tersendiri untuk jungkook.

Sering kali dia menyalahkan dirinya yang harusnya tidak mengajak yein kencan saat itu, harusnya dia bisa menjemput yein dirumahnya bukannya malah menyuruh yein menunggu ditaman seorang diri sehingga kejadian tragis itu takan menimpa perempuan yang dicintainya.

Suga hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada sahabat sekaligus seseorang yang sudah dianggapnya adik ini. Bukan hal aneh baginya, jungkook yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian yein, meski itu benar-benar murni bukan kesalahannya.

Menurut suga semua itu sudah takdir.

untungnya jungkook bukan anak yang membiarkan semua orang khawatir terhadapnya, dua bulan setelah kematian yein jungkook berusaha kembali menjadi jeon jungkook yang dulu kemudian mencoba merelakan yein.

"tidakkah kamu berlebihan kook? Apa yang bisa aku katakan selain berkata bahwa itu sudah jadi takdir?".

jungkook mengalihkan tatapannya dari suga pada minuman berasa strawberry yang dipegangnya.

"menurutku, akan lebih baik kamu bedoa untuk yein yang ada di surga, kata mereka yang percaya, orang baik pasti masuk surga dan aku tau yein adalah orang yang sangat baik. Mungkin kematian semacam itu tidak pantas untuknya, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan kalau semua nya sudah terjadi. Terus menyesali semuanya takkan membuat yein kembali dan Menangisi kematiannya tidak akan membuat dia tenang kook, Pasti dia ingin kamu tetap melanjutkan hidup meski yein tidak ada disampingmu kook"

 _Ya, semua yang diucapkan suga hyung memang benar_.

Jungkook menatap kembali pada suga. Suga sedang tersenyum begitu lembut padanya, senyum tulusnya begitu menenangkan perasaan jungkook yang sempat kalut.

Harus jungkook akui, hyung nya yang irit bicara satu ini akhir-akhir ini berbicara panjang lebar hanya untuk menenangkannya, hal itu membuat jungkook merasa terharu kalau boleh jujur.

"oh ya suga hyung, kau tau? Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini ada yang memperhatikanku"

"hmm, merasa? Berarti itu hanya perasaanmu", suga kembali pada mode dinginnya, dan jungkook yang kesal hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya.

"lagipula kan kamu memang selalu jadi pusat atensi orang, jadi tidak aneh jika ada yang memperhatikanmu kan?", lanjut suga sambil meminum bubble rasa mintnya.

Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya malas membalas.

Suga kembali menatap jungkook, sebenarnya ada yang mengganjal dipikiran suga selama ini dan suga ingin sekali menyampaikan isi pikirannya itu.

Berfikir sejenak untuk merangkai kata yang pas dan masuk akal untuk disampaikannya pada kelinci kesayangannya itu.

Jungkook membalas tatapan suga dengan pandangan seolah bertanya ada apa

"kook-ah , aku rasa jimin menyukaimu dan itu bukan sebagai sahabat, menurut pengelihatanku, aku pikir jimin mencintaimu seperti cinta pada lawan jenis.."

Sebelum suga bisa melanjutkan rangkaian kalimat yang ada di otaknya, tawa jungkook sudah meledak mengundang tatapan heran orang-orang yang ada di kantin.

Suga mendelik dengan tatapan tajam nya yang mengerikan pada seisi kantin yang memandangi mereka berdua, dan kembali memandang sahabatnya dengan kesal.

"hyung, aku pikir hyung sudah pintar melawak"

Dan jungkook kembali tertawa tanpa memikirkan delikan tajam yang diberikan suga padanya.

"apanya yang lucu dari ucapanku hah"

"hyung tentu saja itu lucu, aku dan jimin itu normal hyung. Selain itu dari kecil kami berteman bahkan sudah seperti saudara, karna itu mungkin hyung atau yang lainnya salah paham" jungkook tidak tertawa keras seperti sebelumnya hanya terkekeh sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _karena kau bodoh, untuk tidak bisa mengartikan perhatian yang diberikannya, lagipula bukan itu masalahnya..tatapan seolah ingin membunuh tiap kali seseorang mencoba mendekatimu,itu mengerikan seolah dia menyimpan iblis didalam dirinya. jujur itu juga membuatku ngeri" -_ dan suga hanya bisa meringis dalam hati.

"jimin itu selalu tampak polos, tapi tiap kali tanpa sengaja aku melihatnya menatapmu tanpa kamu sadari, dia bagaikan serigala kelaparan kook. mengerikan !", jelas suga mencoba terlihat acuh.

Jungkook hanya terdiam, perkataan suga seketika memenuhi pikirannya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jimin senang bukan main saat ini, pasalnya pemuda kelinci yang jadi idamannya, datang menghampirinya setelah katanya mencarinya ke sekeliling kampus dan bertanya pada mahasiswa teman satu jurusannya, dimana dirinya berada dan sekarang berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat. _Sungguh manis_

"chimmmm, aku mencarimu kemana-mana bukan untuk melihatmu melamun sambil memandangikuuu". jungkook berkata sambil memanyunkan bibirnya, jimin meneguk ludah kasar.

Jimin menyunggingkan Senyum manis yang akan membuat pria atau wanita manapun meleleh, serta mengelus pipi jungkook lembut, "maaf kookie-ah", jimin selalu menyukai bagaimana hanya ia yang bisa menyentuh jungkooknya seperti saat ini.

Jungkook menutup matanya menikmati sentuhan tangan jimin yang sehalus sutera di pipi dan perlahan turun ke rahangnya.

 _Jungkooknya yang hanya akan bersikap manja padanya._

Jungkook bukan orang yang suka disentuh apalagi dengan intim oleh sesama jenisnya, dia adalah seorang straight dan hal semacam itu tidak normal baginya.

Tapi jimin adalah pengecualian, bukan tanpa alasan, karena jimin dan jungkook sudah saling mengenal sedari dulu.

Waktu itu umur jimin 9 tahun, kala itu jungkook beserta kedua orang tuanya baru saja pindah rumah disebrang rumah jimin. Bertamu kerumah tuan dan nyonya PARK sebagai perkenalan tetangga baru dan saat itu juga jimin melihat jungkook kecil yang baru berumur 7 tahun.

 _Jimin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama._

.

.

 _Jungkook kecil adalah seorang pemalu, dia juga seseorang yang tidak pandai bergaul._

 _Jimin juga bukan seseorang yang mau berteman dengan siapapun sebenarnya, tapi sejak pertemuannya dengan jungkook, jimin menawarkan pertemanan padanya, jungkook kecil yang kesepian kala itu tentu dengan senang hati menyambut jimin sebagai teman pertama nya._

 _Pertemanan mereka berubah menjadi persahabatan yang manis._

 _Semakin lama mereka semakin erat, banyak yang mengatakan mereka tak terpisahkan, chimchim dan kookie adalah panggilan sayang untuk satu sama lain._

 _Bagi jungkook sendiri, jimin sudah seperti saudaranya._

 _Saat itu jungkook yang merayakan ulang tahun di umur 10 tahun mendapat ciuman sebagai hadiah dari jimin. Ciuman pertamanya, terasa sangat aneh untuk jungkook polos yang baru pertama kali merasakannya._

 _Sejak itu pula, jimin selalu menciumnya disetiap kesempatan yang ada. Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkannya, mereka terbiasa pula untuk tidur bersama dengan saling memeluk ataupun hal-hal intim yang dilakukan jimin padanya. Karena Jimin pula tidak mempermasalahkan sifat manja jungkook padanya, malahan jimin selalu merasa senang setiap jungkook bersikap manja layaknya bocah 5 tahun._

 _Jimin selalu menjadi pelindung jungkook, setiap ada orang yang menjahili atau memanfaatkan kelemahannya, jimin datang sebagai penyelamatnya._

 _Dan jungkook akan selalu merasa sebagai sebuah beban untuk jimin, karena itu dia bertekad untuk berubah._

 _Jungkook bukan lagi sosok yang imut dimata jimin, perubahan jungkook terlalu besar, tingginya yang melampaui jimin beberapa centi, tubuh ideal yang perlahan mulai terbentuk karena olah raga, dan mendapat peringkat sabuk hitam di club karatenya, meski wajahnya yang tidak berubah._

 _-sebab dimata jimin jungkooknya itu tetap cantik meski ia tidak melupakan fakta bahwa jungkooknya adalah lelaki._

 _Jimin tau jungkook tidak membutuhkan lagi pertolongannya setiap ada masalah, jungkook yang perlahan mulai dewasa beserta pemikirannya mampu menangani semua masalahnya sendiri._

 _Bahkan jungkook sekarang pandai bergaul dan menerima pertemanan dengan yang lain, berbeda dengan jimin yang tertutup yang hanya akan berbicara ala kadarnya; menjawab jika di Tanya atau hanya tersenyum jika ada yang menyapa._

 _Dan jujur itu membuat jimin kecewa, bukan pada jungkook tapi pada waktu yang merubahnya._

.

.

Jungkook perlahan membuka kedua mata doe nya, memperlihatkan kedua bola mata hitamnya yang menghipnotis jimin, menyentuh tangan jimin yang sekarang mengusap lembut bibir cherry nya,

"chim, kenapa ada di taman belakang kampus seorang diri?", jungkook bertanya dengan senyum yang selalu memikat jimin,

"sedang malas masuk pelajaran hari ini, ada apa mencariku kookie-ah? Tumben sekali"

Jimin berjalan menjauh dari jungkook untuk duduk dibawah pohon besar yang ada ditaman belakang kampusnya yang sepi, menoleh pada jungkook, mengisyaratkan untuk duduk disampingnya.

"memangnya tidak boleh? Rindu chimchimku yang selalu sibuk", ungkap jungkook sambil memposisikan kepalanya untuk berbaring dipaha jimin yang terbalut celana jins hitam.

Jimin mulai memainkan setiap helai rambut coklat jungkook, "tugas kuliahku semakin banyak, belum papa yang mulai menugaskanku untuk mengurusi cabang perusahan barunya yang ada disini. Aku juga merindukanmu kookie"

"kau tidak terlihat sebagai pemimpin perusahaan chim, kalau boleh jujur, dengan wajah cantikmu harusnya kau masuk dunia entertainment", pipi jimin bersemu merah

"aku ini tampan kookie", jungkook terkekeh melihat jimin yang tersipu.

Jimin menatap langit siang hari yang cerah, mencoba menutupi rasa bahagianya yang tak terungkap kata-kata.

Jimin begitu sangat merindukan jungkook selama 2 bulan ini, memastikan jungkook baik-baik saja dari taehyung sama sekali tidak mengobati setiap resah yang ada dihati jimin, begitu sibuk mengurusi perusahaan cabang papa nya hingga tak ada waktu untuk bisa melihat jungkookie nya bahkan untuk sekedar mengabarinya lewat hp pun tak sempat.

Karena itu jimin meminta taehyung untuk mengawasi jungkook, meski jungkook bisa melindungi diri tapi itu tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa jimin akan selalu jadi malaikat pelindungnya.

Sebenarnya jimin hanya takut jika selama jimin tidak bersama jungkook akan ada yang mencoba merebut jungkook darinya seperti 8 bulan silam.

"aku bingung kenapa aku tidak pernah ketaman belakang kampus sebelumnya, tempat ini begitu sejuk, aku suka", jungkook berkata seraya menatap danau kecil yang ada di hadapannya.

Jimin mengikuti arah tatapan jungkook.

 _Ya_... tempat ini memang nyaman, jimin mengakui itu.

Jimin tanpa sengaja datang kesini tadi padahal niatannya ingin bertemu jungkook, hanya saja jungkook sedang ada jadwal kuliah, perasaan rindunya selama 2 bulan sungguh tidak terbendung. Langkah kaki jimin membawanya ketempat ini tanpa sadar, sibuk dengan pikirannya bahkan jimin sedari tadi berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sapaan yang tertuju untuknya.

"chim, ayo kerumahmu sekarang.. aku juga lelah, kali ini aku akan bolos, dan aku akan menginap ditempatmu hari ini"

Kaget tentu saja, lihat saja mata jimin yang membola mendengar ucapan jungkook.

Bukannya jimin tidak senang, malahan dia sangat senang. Jungkook tidak pernah lagi menginap dirumahnya semenjak kejadian 2 tahun silam, mereka juga tidak pernah lagi tidur bersama.

Hanya saja jungkook yang saat ini memintanya terasa aneh padahal setiap jimin yang meminta, jungkook selalu menolak dengan alasan yang sama.

Dan jimin tidak lagi berusaha menutupi rasa bahagianya.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jungkook menatap lelaki yang ada dihadapannya; Satu kata yang ada dipikiran jungkook mengenai lelaki itu adalah tampan. Yang ditatap balas menatap jungkook dengan dingin, aura tidak bersahabat dari lelaki didepannya begitu terasa untuk jungkook membuat nya sedikit tidak nyaman, tapi bukan jungkook namanya jika tidak bisa menutupinya.

Jika biasanya jungkook akan bersikap ramah pada setiap orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya, kali ini berbeda, jungkook tidak memberikan senyum manis terbaiknya.

Dirinya hanya diam dengan beberapa pemikiran yang berputar dikepalanya.

"kim taehyung"

"hah?"

"namaku", _apa dia mencoba memperkenalkan dirinya padaku eh?!_

Tidak ada niatan untuk membalas ucapannya, jungkook melangkah menjauh dari lelaki yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar yang baru saja dibukanya tadi, lelaki yang bernama kim taehyung itu masih menatap jungkook yang saat ini sedang duduk di tepi ranjang yang terdapat dikamar bernuansa serba putih itu.

Jungkook balas menatapnya kembali.

Tersenyum tipis, "ayo kemari", mengisyaratkan lelaki dingin tapi tampan itu untuk ikut masuk kedalam.

Terkekeh kecil saat lelaki itu, kim taehyung Tidak bergeming sama sekali.

.

.

Jimin sudah selesai dengan acara mandinya, keluar dari kamar mandi yang ada dikamarnya dengan handuk putih yang hanya melilit pinggangnya, memperlihatkan dada telanjang dengan beberapa abs yang menghiasi perutnya tidak sesuai dengan wajah cantiknya dan satu handuk lagi untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih meneteskan air.

Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar dari sebelumnya, berniat menyapa jungkook yang terakhir kali dilihatnya sedang berbaring diranjang sebelum ia pergi mandi tadi.

"kookie ah?"

-Saat dilihatnya jungkook yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang sekarang, tersenyum tipis padanya. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap sesuatu yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya,

jimin mengikuti arah pandangannya

 ** _shit !_**

Dan kaget bukan main saat tau jungkook tidak sendiri, baru sadar ada kim taehyung didepan pintu kamarnya yang terbuka entah kapan.

" _taehyung kurang ajar", rutuk jimin dalam hati._

Jungkook melihatnya, tatapan dingin taehyung yang melembut saat menatap jimin.

"aku akan pergi jiminie, maaf mengganggu"

"tidak usah pergi, aku tidak mengenalmu sebelumnya.. chim, ayo suruh dia masuk", titah jungkook sebelum taehyung benar-benar pergi dari tempatnya berdiri.

Menghela nafas panjang, jimin terpaksa mempersilahkan taehyung memasuki kamarnya untuk bergabung bersama kookie nya, "masuk kemari tae".

Tidak mengindahkan permintaan jimin, taehyung menatap lama jungkook yang sedang tersenyum manis padanya kali ini.

"tidak perlu jiminie, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan beberapa dokumen penting kantor yang diberikan sekrestarismu pagi tadi dan memintamu untuk segera menandatanganinya"

Jimin baru menyadari sedari tadi taehyung menggenggam beberapa dokumen ditangannya. Mencoba memberikannya pada jimin yang hanya dibalas tatapan tidak suka tanpa ada niatan ingin mengambil dokumen dari tangan taehyung.

Taehyung tau, jiminie nya saat ini sedang kesal karna kebodohannya.

"oh, simpan saja di ruang kerjaku tae, aku tidak mau waktu istirahatku masih disibukkan dengan dokumen sialan itu".

Memaklumi sifat kasar jimin jika sedang marah, taehyung mencoba bersikap tak peduli, senyum formal terpasang diwajahnya sebelum permisi pergi dari kamar jiminienya.

 _Tarik nafas keluarkan_. Jimin menutup pintu kamarnya setelah taehyung pergi. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa kesalnya, kemudian kembali menatap kookie nya lembut.

Jungkook kembali berbaring sembari menutup mata saat dirasa ranjangnya berderit, merasakan ada seseorang ikut berbaring disampingnya,

jimin yang sudah memakai pakaian rumahnya, memeluk pinggang ramping jungkook. menghirup aroma vanilla diperpotongan leher jungkook. Geli dengan perlakuan jimin, jungkook memposisikan dirinya menyamping menghadap jimin.

"chim.. aku tidak mengenal lelaki itu sebelumnya"

"tentu saja tidak kookie ah, dia bukan anggota keluargaa"

"lalu mengapa dia tinggal bersamamu? Dia bukan pelayankan? Dia terlihat seumuran kita?"

Heran, tidak biasanya kookie nya ini penasaran.

"hmm, ceritanya panjang kookie ah", menghela nafas sesaat. "dia yatim piatu dan bekerja untukku sebagai kepercayaanku kookie-ah, karna itu dia tinggal bersamaku. Meski begitu, dia cerdas dan cepat tanggap dalam hal apapun karna itu aku juga memintanya untuk mengawasi perusahaan yang saat ini aku pegang. Dan ya kookie ah, dia seumuranku", jelas jimin sembari mengecup bibir jungkook singkat.

"kau tidak pernah memberitahu aku soal ini chim.. aku kira tak ada rahasia antara kita"

"maaf kookie ah, sungguh.. kau taukan aku begitu kesepian tinggal sendiri dirumah sebesar ini hanya ditemani pelayan, menampungnya disini setidaknya membuatku ada teman "

Jungkook terdiam, entah apa yang ada dipikiran nya, jimin tidak tau.

Memandang kedua mata doenya, jimin selalu Tenggelam dalam kelamnya mata jungkook yang indah, ingin rasanya jimin melahap jungkook saat ini juga.

Semua orang mengatakan jimin begitu misterius, tapi bagi jungkook, jimin bagaikan buku yang terbuka.

Jungkook selalu tau apapun yang dipikirkan jimin, mata jimin selalu mengungkapkan segalanya dan hanya jungkook yang bisa membacanya. Bagi semua orang jimin adalah seseorang yang sulit dibaca tapi tidak untuknya.

 _Jungkook kembali mengingat perkataan suga._

Suga salah jika menganggap jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksudnya mengenai jimin. Jangan lupa Jungkook mempunyai kepekaan yang sangat tinggi, apalagi mengenai orang-orang yang dekat dengannya.

"taehyung, rasa-rasanya aku pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, chim "

"oh ya? Dimana?", mencoba untuk menahan rasa terkejutnya.

jungkook hanya diam menatap jimin kosong, tapi belum sempat jimin mempertanyakannya lagi, jungkook tiba-tiba saja mencium bibirnya tanpa peringatan.

Terbuai bibir jungkook yang terasa manis, jimin mulai ikut mencium rakus.

Tersenyum disela ciumannya, jungkook membiarkan jimin mendominasi ciumannya.

Melepas tautan bibir mereka hingga menciptakan benang saliva yang terjalin antara keduanya, demi menghirup pasokan udara yang kian menipis tadi sebanyak yang mereka butuhkan.

Meski bertahun-tahun jimin mengenal jungkook, dia yakin tau semua hal mengenai kookie nya kecuali apa yang ada dipikirkannya, jungkook bagaikan puzzle.

 _Mata hitam jungkook yang seperti blackhole adalah sesuatu yang takkan pernah bisa dibaca jimin._


	5. Chapter 5 BOY IN LOVE

**BOY IN LOVE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tatapan jimin begitu _sangat_ terlihat memuja saat kedua netra bewarna hitam kecoklatan itu menatap jungkook; yang menikmati makan malamnya dalam diam.

Setidaknya itulah yang taehyung perhatikan sedari tadi. Bagaimana jimin menikmati makan malamnya dengan mencuri pandang pada jungkook, - _membuat nafsu makan taehyung hilang seketika._ Muak hingga membuatnya mual ingin memuntahkan semua makanan yang masuk dalam perutnya,

oh dan jangan lupakan dadanya yang sesak !

Jungkook tak masalah dengan pandangan chimchimnya yang terarah padanya, _well_ baginya itu sudah biasa. Yang tidak biasa adalah bagaimana aura yang tidak mengenakan keluar dari pemuda didepannya, _taehyung_. Jungkook pikir, jimin yang duduk disampingnya itu terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan _"mari perhatikan jungkook makan"_ _,_ hingga tidak menyadari pria yang juga jelas-jelas duduk didepannya sedang menatapnya lekat dengan pandangan.. _terluka_ _?_

 _oke ini terlihat seperti drama_ , pikir jungkook, geli dengan asumsinya sendiri. Terkekeh sendiri tanpa sadar.

jimin menatapnya heran, "kenapa kookie- _ah_?"

tersenyum lembut, begitu indah, membuat jimin sulit untuk bernafas.

"tidak, hmm.. hanya saja, maafkan aku chimchim, karenaku kita jadi telat makan malam. Aku begitu lelah sekali jadi tanpa sadar aku tidur begitu lelap"

"apa yang kau katakan kookie _-_ _ah_ ! lagipula ini bukan waktu yang telat untuk makan malam"

Jungkook tau semua hal mengenai jimin juga mengenai semua kebiasaannya, chimchim nya adalah orang yang _harus_ segala sesuatu nya harus tepat pada waktunya.

 _Tapi jungkook selalu menjadi sebuah pengecualian bukan?_

Taehyung menatap adegan drama didepannya dimana jiminie nya memegang tangan jungkook dengan remasan pelan seolah mengatakan _tidak apa-apa_ atau _itu bukan masalah._

Tertawa miris dalam hati, taehyung tau jika yang diposisi jungkook adalah dirinya, jiminie nya takkan pernah berlaku seperti itu, lupakan soal bersikap manis, jiminie memang terlihat lembut dan rapuh dimatanya. Tapi jiminie akan lebih menakutkan dari _iblis_ manapun jika ia marah atau segala sesuatunya tidak sesuai aturan yang memang sudah ditetapkan dalam kediamannya.

 _Mungkin karna ia terlahir sebagai seorang yang berada_ , pikir taehyung selama ini. Karna itu hidupnya begitu tertata, _tidak seperti dirinya_.

Jujur, taehyung begitu iri dengan jungkook saat ini. Seolah barang berharga yang mudah pecah dan harus dijaga baik-baik, seperti itulah perlakuan jiminie nya pada jungkook.

Sedang pada dirinya? Taehyung tidak buta untuk tidak tau tatapan jiminie nya padanya adalah pandangan merendahkan, senyum manis yang diberikan untuknya hanyalah sekedar basa-basi, tapi sekali lagi taehyung tidak _mempermasalahkannya_.

 _Taehyung terlanjur jatuh untuk jiminie nya._

"taehyung ah, kau tidak menyantap makananmu", tersentak dari lamunannya,

suara jungkook begitu jernih.

Taehyung menatap makanannya yang terlihat masih utuh, ia hanya memakan beberapa suap sendok saja sebab perutnya sudah mual terlebih dahulu padahal sebenarnya ia begitu sangat lapar. Berfikir pula, mengapa ia bisa ikut makan disini bersama drama picisan didepannya.

 ** _Oh, tentu sajaa.._**

Ia begitu sangat _mengk_ _hawa_ _tirkan_ jiminie _nya_ , saat mengetahui jiminie belum menyantap makan malam nya dan bahkan belum keluar dari kamarnya sedari sore, _setelah dirinya_ _meninggalkan kamar_ _jiminie_ _yang terdapat sesosok jungkook_ _dan_ _pergi dengan berkas yang harusnya ditandatangani_.

Mengesampingkan jiminie yang akan marah sebab mengganggunya, karna taehyung tau jiminie akan marah pula jika ia telat dalam makan malam nya, mencoba memasuki kamar nya setelah sebelumnya mengetuk pintu kamar dan mendapati jiminie yang tengah tidur pulas sembari memeluk jungkook erat.

 ** _Lalu terjebaklah ia disini_ ,**

Saat berniat tidak ingin jadi pengganggu dan akan menikmati makan malam dikamarnya, tangan halus jungkook mencengkalnya dan memaksa jiminie untuk mengajaknya ikut makan malam bersama.

 ** _Tidak ada pilihan selain menerimanya_.**

"aku tidak begitu lapar", nyatanya ia hanya sudah tidak bernafsu.

Mengalihkan kedua netranya pada jungkook yang tersenyum padanya.

Taehyung harus mengakui jungkook selalu tampil begitu mengesankan? Dalam balutan pakaian manapun termasuk piayama merah milik jiminie yang dikenakannya, terlihat begitu pas ditubuhnya.

Lekuk tubuhnya bahkan tercetak jelas, _sexy_ hingga siapapun yang melihatnya akan _tergoda_.

 _Bagaimana ada orang seperti jeon jungkook_ , pikirnya.

yang terlihat tampan tapi juga cantik disaat bersamaan?

Tampak dewasa tapi sangat imut seperti bocah?

Jungkook yang ingin dijaga semua orang karna memiliki pemikiran yang polos, sekaligus yang ingin dinodai dosa karna begitu menggoda.

 _Taehyung hanya tidak pernah mengerti_ , seperti apa sebenarnya tuhan menciptakan jeon jungkook itu? Dan dengan tujuan apa? Ia selalu tau bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna, tapi sosok jungkook yang ditatapnya ini melebihi kata _sempurna_ , dia indah hal itupun diiringi dengan kepribadiannya yang sama _sempurna_ nya.

 _Atau hanya ia saja yang belum mengetahui siapa jeon jungkook itu?_

 _Pasti ada cacat layaknya dirinya atau jiminie dalam diri seorang jeon jungkook itu, kan?_

 _._

 _._

Jimin tidak terlalu memperdulikan jika taehyung tidak memakan makanannya atau apalah itu, tapi sepertinya jungkook tertarik dengan sikap diam taetae _nya_ yang melamun menatap makanannya.

Jimin juga tidak memperdulikan apa hal yang ada dipikirkan taehyung, atau jawaban apa yang diberikannya pada jungkook saat memulai pembicaraan dengannya.

 _Tapi melihat taehyung yang menatap jungkookie nya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, jimin terpaksa harus peduli karna entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi gelisah._

Tatapan itu sulit dijabarkan, tapi jimin tau itu bukan tatapan kebencian, iri atau ketidaksukaan saat jimin membicarakan jungkookie _nya_ dengannya.

 _Dan tiba-tiba saja jimin takut akan sesuatu hal yang tidak ia mengerti._

 _._

* * *

.

Jungkook bosan, sangat bosan, ini hampir tengah malam tapi dirinya sama sekali tidak mengantuk, belum lagi jimin yang sibuk mengurus berkas-berkas diruang kerjanya yang katanya harus selesai sekarang juga untuk rapat kantornya besok.

 _Meninggalkan jungkook sendiri dikamar_.

Kesal karna tidak tau harus berbuat apa dan untuk membunuh rasa bosannya, ia berjalan-jalan hingga berakhir diruang yang jungkook tau pasti ruang perpustakaan yang terdapat dirumah megahnya jimin.

Dulu jungkook sering menghabisan waktu diruangan ini bersama chimchimnya.

Memperhatikan rak-rak yang tersusun dan berjajar berisi berbagai macam buku yang tertata rapi, _seperti perpustakaan sekolah di sma nya dulu pikirnya_ , hanya saja ruang perpustakaan yang dimiliki chimchim nya ini sangat nyaman dan mewah.

Mengambil salah satu buku bacaan novel yang ada di rak dan berniat duduk di sofa panjang yang ada disana untuk membacanya.

 _ **Tersenyum miring,** _Jungkook menyadari sedari tadi ada seseorang memperhatikannya diruangan itu _._

.

.

"sedang apa kau disini?" _pertanyaan bodoh!_

Jungkook mengalihkan kedua netranya dari bacaannya, menatap pria yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, _dalam hati ingin sekali dirinya tertawa._

"umm.. membaca?"

Mendengus kasar dengan jawabannya. melangkah mendekat,

Taehyung mendudukan diri disofa yang sama dengan jungkook, _yang tampak tidak memperdulikannya_.

"ini sudah larut malam, kenapa belum tidur?"

"aku harus memanggilmu taehyung, tae _hyung_ , atau taehyung _hyung_?", alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan taehyung, jungkook malah mengajukan pertanyaan yang membuatnya mengernyitkan kening.

"tae saja, aku benci dengan segala macam embel-embel seperti itu"

Jungkook tertawa renyah, _tawa yang pertama kali taehyung terima darinya_.

"baiklah, aku akan memanggilmu tae, tae _hyung_.." jungkook berhenti tertawa "ohh maaf, aku terbiasa memanggil yang lebih tua dariku dengan embel-embel _hyung_ ". _kecuali jimin_

"terserah", balasnya dingin.

Menatap deretan kata yang tertera di novel yang ada digenggamannya, "terlalu bosan berdiam diri dikamar, menunggu chimchim selesai dengan berkasnya, dan aku terserang insomnia mendadak? Hmm.. apa itu sudah menjelaskan kenapa aku berada disini?", jelas jungkook tanpa menatap taehyung.

"dan kenapa kamu ada disini tae _hyung_?", Tanya jungkook

Taehyung tidak membalas, hanya terdiam dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

Merasa tidak mendapat jawaban dari pria disampingnya, jungkook kembali memfokuskan kembali pada bacaan novel.

menciptakan keheningan yang anehnya nyaman untuk keduanya.

.

Melirik jungkook lewat ekor matanya. Taehyung akan berbohong, jika ia tidak mengikuti jungkook _tanpa sengaja_ saat dirinya melihat jungkook keluar dari kamar jiminie hingga sampai di ruangan ini.

Sebenarnya tidak ada niatan untuk menyapa atau berbasa-basi.

sepertinya, menatap atau meneliti jungkook sudah menjadi hal yang mulai _dikompromi_ oleh taehyung sendiri, seperti sekarang ini juga, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda risih sebagai respon yang diberikan jungkook.

Jungkook terlihat tenang dan focus akan bacaannya seolah taehyung tidak ada disampingnya, _memperhatikannya_ , membuat taehyung merasa bahwa ia tidak terang-terangan memandang jungkook saat ini, tapi seolah-olah ia sedang memata-matai jungkook dari jauh seperti dua hari kemarin atau beberapa bulan ini.

 _Ah yaa_..

Jungkook pernah memergokinya mematai - _menatap-_ nya ditaman waktu itu, apa jungkook tak mengingat wajahnya?

 _Atau.._

Apa ia tidak pernah merasa bahwa ada seseorang selama beberapa bulan ini yang mengikutinya?

 ** _Entah mengapa taehyung merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh akan jungkook_.**

Masih menatap intens jungkook,

 ** _oh... dan a_ _da perasaan aneh_ _juga_ _dalam dirinya, yang taehyung pun tak tau apa itu saat jungkook dekat dengannya seperti sekarang ini_.**

.

.


	6. Chapter 6 BUTTERFLY

OST. BTS - BUTTERFLY

 **BUTTERFLY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _Jangan berpikir tentang apa pun_**

 ** _Juga jangan mengatakan sepatah kata pun_**

 ** _Tolong hanya tersenyum untukku_**

 ** _Aku masih tidak bisa percaya_**

 ** _Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi_**

 ** _Jangan mencoba untuk menghilang_**

 **09 JANUARY 20XX**

 **Selasa, 09.55 pm**

.

Ibunya telah sadar, itu apa yang dikatakan _kim namjoon_ padanya lewat pesan yang diterimanya.

Dengan cepat jungkook langsung melesat pergi kerumah sakit tempat _eomma_ nya dirawat. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar, antara tidak percaya dan bahagia yang tercampur.

Dia ingat saat dokter menyatakan padanya _2 tahun_ yang lalu bahwa eommanya masih hidup tapi sayangnya tengah _koma_ akibat benturan di kepalanya yang kuat karena terjatuh dari tangga rumahnya.

 _ **tragedi yang takkan pernah bisa dilupakannya**_.

.

.

" _mungkin akan ada baiknya jika anda merelakan eomma anda, ini sudah memasuki jangka waktu satu tahun lebih, dan tidak ada tanda-tanda perkembangan yang berarti dari pasien" saat itu dokter yang menangani eommanya mengatakan padanya untuk menyerah._

 _ **Menyerah pada kesembuhan seorang wanita yang memberinya kehidupan?**_

" _aku tidak perduli apapun yang terjadi dok, eommaku masih hidup dan selama dia dinyatakan masih bisa kembali sadar, aku ingin menunggunya pulih_ "

 _ **tidak akan pernah, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertahan tanpa wanita yang selalu memberikan segalanya untuknya selama ini**_ _._

" _itu semua karna dibantu alat medis, ini hanya saran saya, karena melihat keadaan pasien yang terkadang memburuk apalagi dengan adanya sebagian sel otak yang rusak. selebihnya itu adalah keputusan anda"._

" _kalau begitu dokter, terima kasih atas sarannya. Tapi rawat saja eommaku dengan baik hingga sembuh. karena untuk itulah saya membayar rumah sakit ini dengan mahal" jelasnya dingin_ _ **.**_

 _ **Selalu ada keajaiban bukan? Karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin.**_

.

.

 _Lihat Perjuangannnya tidak sia-sia kan? Eomma nya kembali sadar_.

* * *

 ** _(Apakah itu benar? Apakah itu benar?)_**

 ** _Kau kau_**

 ** _Begitu indah, begitu menakutkan_**

 ** _(Tidak benar tidak benar)_**

 ** _Kau kau kau_**

* * *

 **11 JANUARY 20XX**

 **Kamis, 10.00 pm**

.

Suga menatap kepergian jimin setelah sebelumnya menanyakan keberadaan jungkook padanya,

 _Hei ini kampus yang luas dan meski dirinya adalah seorang sahabatnya dari jeon jungkook bukan berarti dirinya harus tau dimana saja jungkook berada atau berjalan-jalan kesana kemari berdua seperti anak kembar_ , pikirnya.

Mood nya yang sudah jelek jadi tambah jelek mengingat percakapan keduanya yang _sangat tidak baik_ barusan. Dirinya tidak bodoh untuk tidak tau kenapa jimin selalu menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tidak suka atau berbicara padanya dengan nada _sinis_ seperti tadi.

.

 _dia itu mau bertanya atau melabrak sih ?!_

 _._

Ini sangat _menggelikan_ pikirannya dimana dia merasa sebagai _orang ketiga_ dihubungan jimin dan jungkook, yang dengan _jelas-jelas_ jungkook bahkan tak memiliki perasaan _abnormal_ terhadap keduanya.

Terkekeh kecil sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, semua orang pun tau jimin itu _memuja_ jungkook, meski tidak terucap secara gamblang, semua bisa dilihat dari perlakuan jimin untuk jungkook, bahkan orang asing pun akan tau ada cinta dimata jimin, jika melihat tatapan yang selalu berikannya pada jungkook.

Kembali menatap punggung jimin yang berjalan semakin menjauh di koridor kampus,

.

 _ **Terkadang suga merasa kasian pada jimin**_ _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Berada disampingku_**

 ** _Maukah kau berjanji padaku_**

 ** _Jika aku menyentuhmu, Aku takut kau akan terbang jauh atau patah (rapuh)_**

 ** _Aku takut takut takut_**

 _._

.

Jimin merasa sakit kepala mendadak, sedari tadi ia mengelilingi kampus nya yang luas, mencari _entitas_ tertentu yang masih belum dapat ditemukannya, jangan lupakan kakinya yang pegal akibat mencarinya sampai gedung paling atas. Dan sosok seorang _Jeon Jungkook_ itu masih belum ditemukannya juga,

" _dimana sih kau kookie-ah?", tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri_.

Jimin sudah berkali-kali menghubungi _kookie nya_ hanya saja ponselnya _tidak dapat dihubungi_. Oke, ini mungkin terlalu berlebihan tapi dirinya hanya takut terjadi sesuatu akan jungkook apalagi semenjak beberapa terakhir ini setelah _acara menginap_ ditempatnya, _jungkook tidak ada kabar_.

Itu membuat perasaannya kalut bukan main. Jangankan _focus_ untuk mengurusi tugas kuliah yang menumpuk, urusan kantor nya pun tidak bisa ia selesaikan, karna pikirannya berpusat pada sosok yang tengah dicarinya saat ini. Untungnya ada _taetae nya_ yang membantu urusan dikantor.

 _Lagipula_ ,

Meski Taehyung berasal dari jalanan, tapi mengenai kepintarannya jimin harus mengakui taehyung seorang _jenius_. Hanya dengan membantu jimin sekali mengerjakan tugas kuliah saja, _taetae nya_ sudah bisa memahaminya membuatnya _kagum_ , bahkan saat pertama kali salah satu karyawan jimin yang diutus untuk mengajari taehyung soal bisnis perusahaan yang dipegangnya pun, _taetae nya_ langsung _mampu_ menjabat sebagai kaki tangannya diperusahaan.

.

 _tuhan tidak hanya memberinya wajah rupawan sebagai kelebihannya tapi juga isi kepala yang cerdas,_ _pikir jimin._

 _._

Jimin percaya _taetae nya_ mampu mengurus semua masalah yang ada diperusahaannya.

.

.

 ** _Aku ingin menghentikan waktu_**

 ** _Ketika peristiwa ini terjadi_**

 ** _Akankah seperti fantasi_**

 ** _Akankah aku kehilanganmu_**

 ** _Aku takut takut takut_**

.

.

" _hahhh, lebih baik aku ke apartementnya lagi saja, siapa tau kookie sudah ada disana sekarang", putus jimin pada akhirnya_.

* * *

 ** _Kupu-kupu, seperti seekor kupu-kupu_**

 ** _Menyerupai kupu-kupu, tapi seperti kupu-kupu_**

 ** _Kupu-kupu, seperti seekor kupu-kupu_**

 ** _Menyerupai kupu-kupu, tapi seperti kupu-kupu_**

* * *

 **09 JANUARY 20XX**

 **Selasa, 13.22 pm**

 **.**

Kim namjoon menatap simpati sosok pemuda yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya, mendudukan diri dikursi disebrangnya dengan menautkan kedua jari tangannya diatas meja yang sudah disediakan disana, _ruangan tempat untuk para pengunjung tahanan_.

Sipir penjara yang mengantar pemuda itu melangkah pergi setelah mengatakan pada keduanya bahwa waktu menjenguknya hanya sekitar 30 menit.

"aku merindukanmu jin", itu bukan basa-basi semata, nyatanya kim namjoon memang merindukan sosok pemuda yang saat ini ada dihadapannya, _**jeon seokjin**_.

Tersenyum tipis, "aku senang kau datang kesini untuk menghiburku namjoon hyung".

Ingin sekali namjoon mengatakan pada jin bahwa kata-katanya adalah benar adanya.

.

 _Tapi percuma menjelaskan bukan? Jeon seokjin sudah terlebih dahulu merasakan kekecewaan darinya._

.

"sebentar lagi aku akan bisa _membebaskanmu_ dari sini jin" berharap jin akan bahagia mendengarnya. Sayangnya, raut wajah nya tetap tidak menunjukan ekspresi apapun.

Hatinya sakit melihat jeon seokjin yang selalu tampak bersinar dulu, kini semakin lama semakin redup, namjoon merasa bahwa sosok yang ada dihadapannya kini, bukan lagi seokjin yang ia kenal.

.

.

 **Kau seperti seekor kupu-kupu**

 **Aku memandangimu dari jauh**

 **Jika aku menyentuh, akankah aku kehilanganmu?**

 **Kau bersinar di kegelapan**

 **Sebuah sentuhan kecil**

 **Dan aku tiba-tiba lupa tentang kenyataan**

.

.

" _ **bagaimana jungkook?",**_ namjoon tersentak menatapnya tidak _percaya_ ,

"aku tidak percaya ini jin, kau masih _mengkhawatirkannya_ disaat keadaanmu sendiri seperti ini?!" _tidak bisakah ia lebih mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri yang terjebak disini daripada seseorang yang bisa menjalani hidupnya dengan bebas?_

"kau mengerti aku, namjoon", gumamnya pelan, yang tentu masih dapat didengar namjoon yang duduk tepat diserbrangnya.

 _Dirinya_ yang menjenguk jeon seokjin setiap ada waktu senggang, _kadang hampir setiap hari_. Tapi yang selalu ditanyakan seokjin hanyalah _**jeon jungkook**_. _Yang bahkan jarang mengunjunginya disini._

Meremas salah satu tangan seokjin yang kini digenggamnya, "lebih baik sekarang kau mempersiapkan kebebasanmu", namjoon hanya ingin melihat jin kembali seperti dulu lagi, _kembali menjadi jin yang selalu dapat membuatnya jatuh cinta_.

"aku—sudah _tidak peduli lagi_ dengan kebebasan", mendengarnya membuat emosi namjoon naik,

Melepas genggamannya, " tidak ingin bebas kau bilang?"

meja yang jadi pembatas diantara keduanya, digebraknya dengan keras. Membuat jin tersentak kaget sesaat, sebelum kembali kewajah datar sendunya.

"aku tidak percaya kau berkata seperti itu jin, disaat aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk membuatmu bebas dari sini. Tidak bisakah kau melihat bagaimana aku _berjuang_ untukmu?"

Tersenyum pahit menanggapi pernyataan namjoon,

 _ **"bagaimana keadaan jungkook?",**_ sekali lagi dirinya bertanya.

 _Hatinya hanya merindukan sosok pemuda manis yang menjadi dunianya._

"dia baik jin, _**sangat baik**_ , apa yang kau khawatirkan tentangnya? Disaat kau mendekam dipenjara dengan tuduhan yang aku tau benar kau _**tidak bersalah**_ , dan kau masih sempat-sempatnya _mengkhawatirkan_ nya? _Apa yang kau takutkan, jin_? Dia tinggal dijalanan? Hidup susah? Seperti itukah kegelisahan yang kau pikirkan tentangnya? _**Kau tau benar jin**_ , alih-alih menderita sepertimu yang hidup dibalik jeruji, dia tinggal dan tidur dengan _nyaman_ dikasur hangat apartement mewah yang diberikan _**Park jimin**_ padanya".

Nafasnya tersenggal karna amarah, dirinya sungguh tidak mengerti, "tolong sekali ini saja berhenti mengkhawatirkannya, seluruh hidupnya bahkan telah dijamin oleh _**pria PARK yang gila itu**_ ".

Tatapannya seokjin semakin menyendu, "kau tidak mengerti namjoon, _**aku benar-benar menyayanginya**_ ".

Namjoon masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya, "dan jika dia menyayangimu juga, _dia tidak akan pernah membuatmu menderita jin"._ _Seperti saat ini._

Jeon Seokjin terdiam sesaat, "dia segalanya bagiku namjoon, _**dia tidak hanya adik bagiku**_ , kau sendiri tau, aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, _**bahwa hidupku adalah miliknya**_ ". _Aku ingin terus menjadi pelindung baginya._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Aku hanya ingin menjadi alasan untuk kebahagiaannya.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Kau seperti angin yang lembut membelaiku_**

 ** _Kau seperti debu tipis yang menempel_**

 ** _Kau ada tapi aku tidak bisa menggapaimu_**

 ** _Berhenti_**

 ** _Kau seperti mimpi bagiku, kupu-kupu, tinggi_**

.

.

 _Cukup sudah dengan semua omong kosong ini_ , pikirnya, "dengarkan aku jin, **Ny. Jeon** **Sara** sudah bangun dari komanya saat ini, dan aku sudah memastikannya, Ny. Jeon Sara akan memberikan pernyataan untuk membuatmu terbebas dari sini".

Jeon seokjin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut dengan berita yang dibawa namjoon padanya.

.

" _eomma sudah sadar ?"_

* * *

 ** _Untrue Untrue_**  
 ** _You You You_**

* * *

.

" _eomma ?" pintu ruangan itu terbuka disusul dengan munculnya sesosok pria manis._

 _disana wanita yang masih cantik diusianya yang tidak lagi muda itu, memadang lemah pada puteranya yang masih berdiri didepan pintu kamar rawatnya._

 _Jeon sara yang keadaannya masih sangat lemah, sedang terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Meneliti wajah putera tercintanya yang kini dilihatnya semakin indah._

" _jungkook, putraku_" wanita itu berkata dengan suaranya yang serak, tersenyum penuh kasih pada puteranya, mendudukan dirinya perlahan diranjangnya._

 _Jungkook masih tidak bergeming, dapat dilihat oleh sara, mata doe jungkook yang cantik menatapnya dengan campuran perasaan bahagia dan sedih,_

 _"kemarilah sayang, peluk eomma mu" merentangkan kedua tangannya, jungkook berlari menghabur kedalam pelukan sayang eomma nya._

" _aku sangat merindukanmu, eomma", mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh eommanya yang kini terlihat semakin kurus._

 _Mencurahkan semua rasa rindunya_

 _._

 _._

 _ **Hingga melupakan ponselnya yang terus bergetar disaku celana nya.**_

* * *

 ** _Berada disampingku_**

 ** _Maukah kau berjanji padaku_**

 ** _Jika aku menyentuhmu, Aku takut kau akan terbang jauh dan patah_**

 ** _Aku takut takut takut_**

.

.

Jimin mengeluarkan _aura_ yang tidak mengenakan pada pria yang tengah menghalangi jalannya.

"jika kau disini untuk menggganggu waktukku, lebih baik kau pergi _**Jung Hoseok**_ ", ada penekanan saat dirinya menyebutkan nama pemuda itu.

Tidak taukah pria bermarga _JUNG_ itu, bahwa _**Park Jimin**_ tidak ada waktu untuk menanggapi orang yang tidak penting, _seperti dirinya_ _._

"heiii, heiii_apa-apaan itu _jim_? Seperti itukah kau memperlakukan _sepupumu_?"

jika saja yang dihadapannya ini bukan anak dari _saudari_ kandung mama nya, Jimin sudah pasti dari dulu memerintahkan _taetae nya_ untuk _menghabisi sepupu brengseknya ini._

"ada apa?" tanyanya tidak ingin berbasa-basi.

"wah, kau tidak menanyakan kabarku dulu? Aku ini baru pulang dari _paris_ loh"

 _Tidak penting_ , _pikirnya_.

"kau sudah pulang dari _paris_ _sejak seminggu yang lalu_ _ **Jung**_ ",

"ahhhh- aku tidak tau ternyata _sepupuku_ yang angkuh ini masih mem-per-ha-ti-kan-ku ternyata", tertawa menanggapi perkataannya sendiri.

Jimin hanya menaikkan satu alis nya, memandang _jijik_ sepupunya.

"aku ada urusan, jika tidak ada hal yang penting, maka aku akan pergi" dirinya hendak pergi dari sana. Tapi—

"urusan penting seperti apa, _jim_? _Apa seperti mencari keberadaan jungkook_?"

—diurungkannya kembali.

 _Terpaku di tempat_ , menatap menyelidik pada sepupunya, "kau tau dimana jungkook?", jimin makin merasa gelisah takut jika _sepupunya_ ini kembali menemui jungkook.

Terkekeh mencemooh, "aku kira kau seperti _pelayannya,_ yang mengikutinya kemanapun. eh- bukankah kau juga punya _budak_ pribadi yang terus mengawasinya juga kan? Wah, sepertinya saat ini kau sedang _kecolongan_ , ya?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya malas, "aku hanya menjaga dan memastikan _kookie ku_ aman dari para pengganggu" _sepertimu brengsek._

Menatap jimin tak percaya, "aku tau kau _**sangat mencintainya**_ , _jim_. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sampai sebegininya"

kali ini jimin yang terkekeh _sinis_ , "seolah kau mengenalku saja, **Jung** "

"tentu, aku _ini sepupumu_. Selain itu juga, aku termasuk _saudara_ terbaik yang kau punya, bukan?" menyunggingkan seringai kecil.

kali ini tatapan jimin menggelap, "kau hanyalah _pengkhianat_ , kepercayaanku padamu telah sepenuhnya menghilang, _jung_ " _kau musuh terbesarku sejak kejadian itu, bajingan !_

Hoseok dapat melihat ada banyak _kebencian_ yang disimpan jimin padanya,

"berbicara tentang jungkook, kudengar setelah kejadian _**tragis**_ yang menimpa keluarga Jeon _dua tahun lalu_ , kau kini sepenuhnya _membiayai_ kebutuhan hidup jungkook? umm_" jedanya, memasang pose pura-pura _berfikir_ ' "katanya juga kau membelikan semua barang mewah untuknya? Eh, bukankah jungkook kuliah disinipun kau yang _membayarnya kan_?"

menggelangkan kepalanya main-main, "Wah cintamu padanya pasti besar sekali ya? Heiii, Aku dengar juga, kau yang _membayar semua biaya pengobatan_ rumah sakit eomma nya selama ini. _Malaikat sekali kau, jim_ "

Jimin mendengus sebal, "aku tau kau tidak _**mendengarnya**_ Jung, tapi kau sengaja _**mencaritahu informasi**_ nya. Wah-wah, sungguh aku juga tidak tau kalau kau masih perhatian pada jungkook rupanya"

Mengedikkan bahunya acuh, "aku juga _masih_ perhatian padamu, asal kau tau saja, _jim_. Tapi_"

Matanya menyelidik jimin dari bawah sampai atas, "sekarang, aku semakin kasihan padamu _sepupu_. setelah semua yang kau berikan pada _si seksi jeon_. Kau bahkan masih belum bisa " _ **memiliki hatinya"**_ , jika aku jadi kau jim, aku pasti akan merasa jadi orang yang dimanfaatkan _nya_ jim. ck-ck-ck, Kau mengerti maksudku?", wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi sedih dengan nada hinaan terucap jelas dalam setiap katanya,

"kau mungkin memilikinya sekarang, tapi aku rasa jungkook _**takkan**_ _**pernah bisa membalas cintamu,**_ jim".

Mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat, " _diam kau bajingan_ " desisnya.

Tak mampu menahan tawanya, Jimin sudah cukup bersabar dengan semua ucapan tidak penting yang terlontar dari _mulut busuk_ sepupunya.

 _menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menghancurkan pipi pemuda itu dengan tinjunya_. Nyatanya, Jung Hoseok tidak memberinya _informasi_ penting apapun.

Menabrak bahu jung hoseok _sengaja_ dengan keras, Kali ini ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan sepupunya,

" **JIM** _" teriaknya tidak terlalu keras, saat jimin mulai berjalan menjauh darinya, _menuju mobilnya_.

"apa kau sudah tau? eomma jungkook telah sadarkan diri" dirinya kaget, _sekali lagi mematung ditempat_.

.

 _ **Sial** , jika benar apa yang dikatakannya. Bagaimana mungkin bisa sepupunya lebih tau informasi penting itu terlebih dahulu daripada dirinya?_

 _._

 **Aku ingin menghentikan waktu**

 **Ketika peristiwa ini terjadi**

 **Akankah seperti fantasi**

 **Akankah aku kehilanganmu**

 **Aku takut takut takut**

 **.**

Dari jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh dari pengelihatannya, suga mampu mendengar perdebatan antara **JIMIN** dan pria yang baru diketahui _sepupunya_ yang bernama **JUNG HOSEOK** itu.

Itu bermula ketika dirinya hendak pulang, dan harus melewati keduanya yang tengah berdebat di lapangan parkir kampusnya dengan nada suara yang bisa didengar oleh orang _-dirinya-_ sekitarnya, untuk membolos kesekian kalinya dari mata kuliah yang membosankan, _menurutnya_.

 _Suga bukan orang yang suka menguping, sumpah._

Salahkan saja mereka yang berdebat di tempat umum yang banyak lalu lalang mahasiswa. Jadikan min yoongi alias suga yang melihatnya penasaran, dengan _tidak terpaksa_ mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

Sepertinya jimin terlalu emosi hingga tidak menyadari keberadaannya yang dengan jelas duduk di jok motornya. memperhatikan perdebatan mereka.

Amarah terlalu menguasai jimin hingga tidak memperhatikan sekitar. Tidak pula menganggap suga ada, melewati suga begitu saja yang tengah terang-terangan menatapnya, menuju mobil mewahnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat parkiran motor. Melangkah masuk ke dalam mobil mahalnya, mobil jenis **Maybach Exelero** **.**

" _jimin benar-benar terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat kaya" gumamnya._

Dan melajukan mobilnya kencang.

Suga kembali memperhatian pria yang bernama jung hoseok, yang kini menyeringai senang karena bisa membuat jimin emosi.

Pria bernama jung hoseok itupun berjalan melewatinya, _yang menurutnya bukan orang penting._

untuk mengambil mobilnya juga yang terparkir di kampusnya juga.

" _Wow, mobilnya sama mewahnya dengan jimin"_ , dirinya kembali bergumam.

Itu mobil jenis **Ferrari LaFerrari**.Tidak semahal milik jimin sih, tapi mendinglah daripada dirinya yang hanya punya motor itupun masih ada _tunggakan_ _cicilan_.

 _Jungkook memang sangat beruntung_ , pikirnya kembali. Dirinya bersiul membayangkan sosok polos sahabatnya.

Orang-orang yang mencintai jeon jungkook memang bukan dari kalangan biasa sepertinya. Menganggukan kepalanya, "baiklah mungkin aku harus _browsing_ dinternet nanti, bagaimana caranya menjadi _seorang jeon jungkook_ ". Bersenandung kecil menaiki motornya dan mengendarinya melaju keluar area kampus menuju apartement kecilnya yang nyaman.

 _Disana ada tempat tidur yang harus dikencaninya_.

* * *

 ** _Hatiku mengeluarkan suara putus asa_**

 ** _Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apakah itu fantasi atau kenyataan_**

 ** _Surgaku_**

 ** _Tolong jangan pergi jauh ke dalam hutan_**

 ** _Hatiku mencurahkan kasih sayang padamu_**

 ** _Perasaanku meleleh dan mengalir_**

 ** _(Aku hanya ingin melebur)_**

 ** _Cintaku yang abadi_**

 ** _Semuanya GRATIS untukmu_**

 ** _Sayang_**

* * *

 **08 JANUARY 20XX**

 **Senin, 19.35 am**

.

.

Kim taehyung tengah berada di butterfly restaurants, restaurant bintang 5 yang menawarkan berbagai jenis menu makanan barat dengan desain tempat yang _bernuansa ala eropa_ , dirinya telah menyelesaikan pertemuannya dengan para investor. Dengan keberhasilan taehyung yang mampu meyakinkan mereka hingga setuju untuk memberikan dana sangat besar pada perusahaan.

Dipikiran taehyung kini hanyalah jiminie nya yang akan bangga padanya nanti.

Senyum terkembang di wajah tampannya berjalan melangkah hendak keluar restaurant mewah itu sampai ada _seseorang_ tanpa sengaja menabraknya,

"maaf"

Taehyung pasti akan langsung _mengumpat_ jika saja yang menabraknya ini bukan seorang wanita paruh baya.

 _Yang ditabraknya taehyung, tapi yang terjatuhnya malah wanita itu(?), dasar_.

Taehyung mengulurkan tangganya, mencoba membantu wanita yang terjatuh ini, untuk berdiri. Bagaimanapun taehyung memiliki sisi baik dalam dirinya, _seperti kasihan_.

"terima kasih", meski belum melihat wajah wanita itu, tapi ada sesuatu mengenai suaranya yang membuat perasaan taehyung _gelisah tidak nyaman_.

wanita paruh baya itu mengambil uluran tangan taehyung sembari mendongakkan kepalanya, membuat taehyung dapat dengan jelas menatap wajahnya.

Seketika taehyung membeku ditempat dengan mata yang melebar karena _shock_ , Wanita itu_

"tolong maafkan saya, tadi saya terburu-buru hingga tidak memperhatikan sekitar"

_seseorang yang dulu pernah meninggalkannya- _membuangnya_ -.

Melepas uluran tangannya cepat, saat wanita itu sudah berdiri sepenuhnya. Kini keduanya saling berhadapan.

Masih menatapnya dengan padangan tak percaya, wanita itu _mengernyit_ heran melihat pemuda yang tak sengaja ditabraknya itu tak hanya menjawab permintaan maafnya, tapi menatapnya _kaget?_

Memandang heran pada taehyung, "hei, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita itu,

Taehyung merasa kepalanya tiba-tiba pusing hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung kebelakang. menepis tangan wanita itu saat hendak menyentuhnya.

Membuat wanita paruh baya itu kebingungan.

" _eomma_ ?"

sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi keduanya, dan menyadarkan taehyung dari rasa _keterkejutannya_ , mengalihkan padangan pada pemuda yang kini tengah mendekat. _**"eomma katanya?"**_

Memperhatikan wajah pemuda itu, Taehyung tersentak , ada sedikit kemiripan dalam wajah nya dan pemuda itu jika dipandangi secara _intens_. Pemuda itu sepertinya lebih muda beberapa tahun dari taehyung.

" _baekhyun_ ", wanita itu tersenyum lembut menatap anaknya yang memandang bingung keduanya,

"kenapa eomma malah disini?", tanyanya yang tengah berdiri disisi wanita itu.

"ah, eomma tanpa sadar menabrak pemuda ini. Oh ya, Apa kau baik-baik saja, nak?"

mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada taehyung.

Dirinya tidak mampu berucap, hanya menganggukan kepalanya menjawab pertanyaan wanita itu, menjelaskan bahwa ia _**baik-baik saja**_.

"syukurlah" _bagaimana mungkin kau tidak mengenaliku?_ Meringis miris dengan pikirannya.

Pemuda yang bernama baekhyun itu menatapnya sekilas, "ohh, ayo eomma, _dia_ sudah menunggu disini sedari tadi", wanita itu mengangguk seraya menatap baekhyun lembut. _tatapan yang tak pernah didapatnya dulu._

"oh, ya sekali lagi saya sungguh minta maaf", ucapnya.

Tidak menunggu dirinya menjawab, hanya tersenyum padanya, sebelum akhirnya melangkah manjauh darinya.

 _ **Apa sekarang kau bahagia dengan kehidupanmu, eomma?**_

Terus memperhatikan keduanya, berjalan menghampiri salah satu meja yang tengah didukuki oleh pemuda cantik _yang menatap kearahnya._ tunggu dulu_

 _ **Apa itu jeon jungkook?**_

Memastikan pengelihatannya, disana dapat taehyung lihat _jeon jungkook_ yang terus memandangnya datar. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada kedua orang itu yang sudah mendekatinya, Jungkook kini berdiri, menyambut pelukkan dari pemuda yang baru beberapa detik lalu taehyung tau namanya adalah _ **baekhyun**_ , _anak wanita itu_.

.

.

 ** _Berada disampingku_**

 ** _Maukah kau berjanji padaku_**

 ** _Jika aku menyentuhmu, Aku takut kamu akan terbang jauh dan patah_**

 ** _Aku takut takut takut_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ada senyum kebahagiaan yang menghiasi wajah _wanita itu_ saat matanya itu menatap keakraban kedua pemuda yang kini masih saling memeluk dihadapannya.

 _Dan ada perasaan marah dalam diri taehyung yang menyaksikannya **.**_

Taehyung melihatnya, ditengah pelukan hangat itu jungkook tengah menatapnya _lagi_ ,

mata keduanya kembali bersitatap _. Kenapa hanya dengan memandang matanya taehyung selalu merasa waktu berhenti?_

Jungkook tersenyum kali ini, _untuknya_ , senyum seksi yang membuat otaknya berhenti bekerja, amarah yang menguasainya tadi meluap pergi entah kemana.

Jungkook melepaskan kontak mata mereka dengan satu _kerlingan_ mata yang dituju untuknya? _Apa maksudnya itu?_

Jantungnya kini berdetak abnormal.

.

.

 ** _Aku ingin menghentikan waktu_**

 ** _Ketika peristiwa ini terjadi_**

 ** _Akankah seperti fantasi_**

 ** _Akankah aku kehilanganmu_**

 ** _Aku takut takut takut_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

sesuatu di dalam dirinya mengatakan bahwa ia membutuhkan pemuda Jeon itu untuk meredakan desiran panas ditubuhnya.

Dilihatnya kembali, kini Ketiganya duduk dimeja yang sama, jungkook tak lagi menatapnya. Dan entah apa yang mereka bicarakan tapi ketiganya terlihat senang dan bersenda gurau, tangan pemuda yang bernama _baekhyun_ itu menggenggam erat tangan jungkook sambil membisikan sesuatu kata ditelinga jungkook, _membuat kedua_ _pipi gembilnya bersemu merah_.

 ** _jungkook yang tersipu didepan sana tampak sangat cantik._**

Taehyung tiba-tiba saja memegang dadanya, _ada rasa sakit yang menyerang hatinya_.

 _"demi tuhan ada apa dengan diriku?_ ".

.

.

* * *

 ** _Kupu-kupu, seperti seekor kupu-kupu_**

 ** _Menyerupai kupu-kupu, tapi seperti kupu-kupu_**

 ** _Kupu-kupu, seperti seekor kupu-kupu_**

 ** _Menyerupai kupu-kupu, tapi seperti kupu-kupu_**

* * *

.

terima kasih untuk ff ini ada yang mau baca, meski jalan ceritanya aneh.

btw, pasti semuanya udah tau kalo itu lagu bts- butterfly .

ini memang aneh dan ga nyambung sih, apalagi pake lirik terjemahan. tapi saya suka sekali lagu itu, apalagi liriknya puitis bgt.

catatan :

kim namjoon dibuat lebih tua dari jin.

byun baekhyun dibuat lebih muda dari tae.

ada marga yang diganti dari aslinya.

disini kata panggil untuk orang tuanya beragam, wkwk. (ayah dan ibu, eomma dan appa, juga mama dan papa).

.

 **reviews**

 **mawar biru** : makasih untuk review nya. humm mungkin iya. melihat taetae nya yang cinta mati jiminie, dan jiminie yang cinta kookie :))

 **itsathenazi** : hhihii, ini sebenernya ff pribadi yang memang didedikasi buat jk ka /alahh/ wkwkwk, habisnya baper sama jk yang ceritanya selalu disakiti trus. umm.. kali-kali pingin nyakitin atuh-jjk. bahkan di ff yg pernah disaranin temen untuk saya baca yang jk nya top pun masih yg selalu disakiti?! sebenernya apa salah kookie ku. makasih ka, trus kritik ya klo saya ada salah penulisan atau kurang penggambarannya.

 **lovared** : hhi, jungkook itu ga jahat ko tapi ga baik pula wkwk. semuanya ada alasan.

 **Cr (irik lagu terjemahannya) : .** **. .**


	7. Chapter 7 FALLEN ANGEL

**FALLEN ANGEL**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: ini cerita rate M, disini terdapat bagian seks scene nya, yang dijelaskan detail. Jadi bagi yang tidak suka, jijik atau masih polos harap membaca peringatan ini.**

 **Ini isinya aku edit lagi beberapa kata yang gak nyambung.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook menatap sekeliling isi apartement yang berantakan ini dengan risih, dirinya juga orang _jorok_ sih, tapi setidaknya, dirinya selalu menyempatkan waktu yang ada untuk membersihkan apartement nya sendiri. _Meski dengan malas_.

 _Aku tidak percaya suga hyung masih bisa nyaman dengan keadaan tempatnya yang seperti ini_ , pikirnya.

Menatap suga yang masih setengah mengantuk, duduk disofa dengan wajah menukik kesal.

"aku minta maaf hyung, aku tidak tau kalau aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu yang berlebihan itu".

Mendecak sebal pada jungkook yang masih berdiri, "ya sudah sini duduk, kau bukan _patung dewa_ _yunani_ yang harus terpajang diam berdiri disitu terus".

Memutar kedua bola matanya, menatap sofa panjang yang diduduki suga, "iya hyung tapi bagaimana aku bisa duduk, jika barang-barang disofa itu saja tidak menyisihkan tempat untukku", tangan jungkook menunjuk sofa yang di penuhi barang-barang yang berserakan dimana-mana ditambah adanya pakaian dalam sang pemilik apartement. _Suga hyung benar-benar jorok !_

Oke dia paham _jenius_ suga ini laki-laki sepertinya, laki-laki kebanyakan memang _jorok_ , tapi melihat isi apartement yang seperti kapal pecah, jungkook masih bingung bagaimana suga bisa terlihat _biasa saja_.

" _ck_ , kook, apartement kecilku ini tidak seperti milikmu yang mewah, yang sudah disediakan fasilitas pembantu didalamnya yang akan selalu membuatnya rapi",

Jungkook kembali memutar matanya malas, "jangan menyindirku hyung".

"memang seperti itu nyatanya, ada apa kemari?", menyingkirkan pakaiannya asal yang ada disofa dan menepuknya pelan, menyuruh jungkook duduk disampingnya.

Jungkook menurut. "mau menanyakan mengenai materi kuliah yang tertinggal kemarin", jelasnya.

"aku tidak tau, kemarin aku membolos hampir semua mata kuliah, adapun yang aku masuki kelasnya, sayangnya aku malah tertidur. Salahkan dosennya yang menjelaskan materinya seperti mendongeng", suga berkata santai, membuat Jungkook menatap tak percaya pada sahabat kesayangannya ini, "kau sungguh keterlaluan hyung".

Suga hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

Untungnya min yoongi _alias_ suga itu adalah pemuda _jenius_. Jadi tak heran para dosen membiarkannya, karena meski begitu nilai IPK nya selalu diatas rata-rata.

 _Sedang dirinya_ , pikir jungkook. Belajar susah payahpun dirinya masih tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, jungkook menepuk bahu suga, _keras_ , "ehh ya, hyung aku ingin memberitahumu berita baik", katanya.

Teraduh, mengelus bahunya sendiri, _kenapa tidak sekalian meremukan bahunya saja itu anak._

Suga menanggapi dengan wajah malasnya, "apa ?".

Jungkook menatapnya dengan binar bahagia dimatanya, "eommaku sudar sadar hyung, meski keadaannya belum sepenuhnya pulih dengan baik, tapi eomma sudah bangun sudah mulai bisa berbicara, bangun dari tempat tidurnya, mengedipkan matanya, sayangnya eomma mengalami kelumpuhan, itu karena beberapa sel yang rusak, menurut dokter sih keadaannya masih belum dikatakan baik, tapi setidaknya eomma sudah bangun hyuung!" jelasnya panjang lebar tanpa jeda, suga menatapnya cengo sesaat. Merasa lucu dengan penuturan jungkook.

berdehem kecil untuk dirinya sendiri, "ya aku tau", sembari mencubit pipi gembil jungkook dengan kuat, _sengaja_.

"aww-aww lepas suga hyung", jungkook mencoba melepaskan tangan suga yang menganiaya pipinya.

Suga terkekeh dengan kelakuannya sendiri, lalu mengelus helai rambut jungkook yang lembut penuh _afeksi_ , "senang akhirnya eommamu bisa bangun kook" ucapnya tulus.

Jungkook mendelik pada suga, dengan tangan mengelus pipinya sendiri yang merah akibat tarikan suga tadi, sebelum menatapnya heran, "eh, hyung sudah tau?"

Suga mengangguk. Jungkook mengerutkan wajahnya, "hyung tau darimana?" tanyanya.

"iyaa, aku tidak sengaja melihat jimin berdebat dilapang parkir kampus beberapa hari lalu, umm_ dengan siapa ya dia berdebat", suga memasang pose wajah berfikir sebentar, menutup matanya mengingat-ingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. "ah, yaa _jung hoseok_ " ingatnya berucap sedikit bersemangat. Tidak melihat mata jungkook yang melebar, _terkejut_.

"ya ya, aku melihat jimin berdebat dengan pria bernama _jung hoseok_ mengenaimu, lalu berteriak, tidak terlalu keras sih tapi aku mendengarnya, katanya eomma mu sudah sadar", jelas suga.

 _ **Jung Hoseok?**_

"hei kook, kau kenapa?" menggucang pelan tubuh jungkook yang _membatu._

Melirik hyungnya sesaat, "tidak apa-apa". Suga tidak memperhatikan kedua tangan jungkook yang terkepal erat.

"hei kook, sudah kukatakan padamu jimin itu mencintaimu, dia tidak hanya menganggapmu sahabat masa kecilnya, ehh_ aku rasa pria yang bernama jung hoseok juga. kau sih yang tidak percaya perkataanku ! padahal semua perlakuannya padamu menjelaskan semuanya, kau terlalu _polos_ sih kook", jungkook hanya menanggapi pernyataan sahabatnya dengan gelengan kepala, geli dengan pernyataan suga.

"yah aku mengerti sih kenapa laki-laki _normal_ sekalipun bisa _berubah haluan_ melihatmu, kau _sempurna_ kook", mata suga meneliti jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum jahil, "tapi, kau tidak _berubah haluan_ saat melihatku hyung".

"kau saja yang tidak tau, aku awalnya juga terpesona padamu kok, kook, habis kau _seksi_ sih. Tapi, sayangnya eomma ku hanya menginginkan perempuan untuk mendampingiku".

 _Begitupun eommaku hyung._

"kook, menurutku tak ada salahnya, kau tau_ membalas perasaan jimin dan kebaikannya padamu. yah aku tau kau itu _normal_ , apalagi ikatanmu dengannya sudah terjalin sedari kecil, jadi kalau ada perasaan lebih, pasti akan ada kecanggungan. Tapi percaya padaku kook, menurutku jimin akan memperlakukanmu dengan amat sangat baik terlebih dia itu sangat tergila-gila padamu, dan yang paling penting jimin itu kaya kook, _orang terkaya no. 2 di negara tercinta kita ini kook_ ! yah, kalo tidak balas saja pria yang bernama jung hoseok itu dilihat dari jenis kendaraannya, dia sepertinya sama kayanya kook", suga menjelaskan dengan _sok tau_ nya.

Jungkook tidak menahan tawa geli menanggapi perkataan suga, "aku baru tau kalau hyung itu pria _matre_ "

"realistis kook, realistis ! lagipula kenapa sih kau begitu _ngeyel_. kalau aku jadi kau, Aku akan menyerahkan diriku sendiri pada park jimin. Dia punya wajah bagus dan bentuk tubuh yang bagus pula, dilihat dari sudut pandangku jimin itu termasuk kekasih idaman. Sayang saja dia tak menyukaiku, kalau dia maunya denganku dan bukan kau, aku tidak akan menyianyiakannya. Kan lumayan, punya pacar seksi sepertinya terlebih kaya, aku bisa pindah dari apartement jelek ini. _Btw_ , ada pepatahnya itu loh".

Woww ! jungkook ingin sekali terbahak dengan pernyataan yang keluar dari sahabatnya itu.

Itulah kenapa jungkook menyukai suga, sahabatnya itu adalah pribadi yang jujur dalam menyampaikan pendapatnya. Bahkan tanpa memikirkan tanggapan atau perasaan orang. Jika suka ia akan suka, jika tidak ya tidak.

Suga adalah orang yang tidak suka bertele-tele.

Suga hanya bisa bicara sebegini panjangnya pada jungkook. Karena semua orang yang mengenalnya dari luar hanya tau kalau suga itu, _pemuda_ _dingin dan jutek_. Ya, walaupun itu sedikit ada benarnya. Tapi percayalah, suga adalah orang yang baik. Benar-benar baik dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Jungkook terkadang iri akan sahabatnya itu, yang percaya akan dirinya sendiri tanpa memperdulikan tanggapan jelek orang lain yang terarah padanya.

Jungkook terkikik menanggapi sahabat yang sama-sama _gilanya_ , "tidak boleh seperti itu hyung !"

"yah, maaf aku lupa aku sedang berbicara dengan makhluk paling _murni_ yang selalu berfikiran _positif_ sepertimu", menatap jungkook yang kini mengulum senyum untuknya.

Bagi suga sendiri jungkook itu benar-benar sosok yang polos. Meski baru mengenalnya beberapa tahun saat keduanya masuk di universitas yang sama. Min yoongi tau, jungkook itu orang yang terlalu baik juga ramah. Karena itu, banyak orang yang menyukai jungkook.

Baginya, _Jungkook adalah orang yang tidak mungkin bisa menyakiti orang lain,_ itulah kenapa orang yang bersamanya nanti pasti akan sangat beruntung mendapatkan jungkook dihidupnya.

Karena itu pulalah, dirinya mengerti awal menjalin pertemanan dengan jungkook, jimin selalu mengawasi dirinya. Dulu dia menganggapnya aneh tapi semakin mengenal jungkook, ia tau bahwa jimin hanya ingin _menjaga_ jungkook. Sekarang dirinya pun begitu, takut akan ada orang yang _memanfaatkannya_ mengingat jungkook tidak pernah berfikiran _negatif_ tentang segala hal.

Jungkook semacam makhluk _lugu_ yang harus dilindungi. _**Setidaknya itu menurut pe**_ _ **mikiran**_ _ **suga**_ **.**

Ada banyak alasan suga menyayangi sahabatnya itu, selain jungkook yang akan selalu membantunya tanpa pamrih.

Jungkook juga sosok yang kuat, meski sahabatnya itu tidak pernah membahas hal pribadi dengannya. suga mengetahui - _menurut gosip yang beredar_ _-,_ keluarganya yang mengalami musibah dimana eomma nya yang _koma_ _,_ juga kakaknya yang dituduh membunuh appa nya sendiri dan kini tengah dipenjara. Tapi meski begitu, jungkook tidak menunjukkan dukanya. Dirinya selalu tersenyum seperti sang mega dan menghangatkan hati orang yang melihat senyuman nya. _**Karena**_ _ **jungkook bukan orang yang suka dikasihani.**_

Dan jimin selalu ada bersamanya.

Persahabatnnya dengan jimin sudah terjalin sejak kecil, _keduanya saling melengkapi_. Bahkan suga tak aneh _mendengar dari gosip pula tentunya_. Semenjak kebangkrutan keluarga Jeon, jimin ikut membantu segala kebutuhan jungkook.

Yah terlepas dari keangkuhan jimin, suga dapat melihat sebenarnya jimin itu orang yang baik. Hanya saja mungkin ia terlalu menyukai jungkook, jadi siapapun yang mencoba mendekati jungkook, ia akan bersikap dingin. Meski begitu, menurutnya, jimin itu mencintai jungkook tulus. Itulah kenapa suga berpendapat bahwa tidak ada salahnya jika jungkook itu menerima perasaan jimin.

 _Itupun jika jimin menyatakan perasaannya langsung._

"Tapi- akan sangat menggelikan juga sih jika kau dan jimin bersama", suga berkata jahil.

Jungkook memandang bertanya "kenapa?"

"yaaah- kau dan jimin kan sama-sama cantik, seksi dan _ukeable_ , jika kalian berpacaran lalu " _berhubungan_ " aku tidak dapat membayangkannya, _yang mana atas_ dan _yang mana bawah_ ", terkekeh sambil kembali menatap jungkook.

Memasang seringai jahil pula menanggapi sahabatnya, "menurut hyung siapa yang _diatas_?"

"yah ,dilihat dari pandanganku, mungkin itu kau"

Dan jungkook hanya tertawa menanggapi jawaban hyungnya.

"eh kook, jimin juga menanyakan keberadaan mu padaku dua hari lalu, _sinis_ pula padahalkan aku juga tidak tau kau dimana. _P_ _osesif_ sekali sih belum jadi _kekasihpun_ ", keluhnya mengingat dua hari lalu saat jimin yang menanyainya _beruntun_ mengenai jungkook.

 _Dengan aura mengerikan dan tatapan ingin menghabisinya pula_ , tiba-tiba saja suga bergidik ngeri.

"aku menjaga eomma di rumah sakit hyung" jelasnya. Suga menganggukan kepalanya.

"hei kook, kau tau siapa orang yang berebat dengan jimin? Apa kau kenal dia?"tanya suga, jungkook dapat melihat raut penasaran di wajah sahabatnya.

Tersenyum tipis dengan pandangan menerawang, "dia jung hoseok, sepupu jimin. Tentu aku mengenalnya, _sangat mengenalnya_ ".

.

* * *

 **(Flashback 5 tahun lalu)**

.

"aku ingin kita berpisah"

Jungkook ingin menangis, berteriak pada perempuan didepannya yang tengah memainkan jarinya sembari menunduk, _tak berani menatapnya_. Perempuan itu, _calista_ , cinta pertamanya. Perempuan yang jadi penyemangatnya, calista yang dicintainya tulus dengan kekurangan dan kelebihannya, baru saja meminta putus padanya?

"kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah? Apa ada kelakuanku yang menyakitimu? Aku akan melalukan apapun untukmu, jika ada dalam diriku yang membuatmu tak suka, aku akan segera merubahnya, _cal._ Demi tuhan, _aku sangat mencintaimu_. kumohon jangan meminta berpisah dariku"

Jungkook dapat mendengar calista yang terisak pelan, "tidak kook _ **,**_ _kau sempurna_ , aku bahkan sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu. _hanya saja aku sudah tidak bisa bersamamu_. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi".

Memberanikan diri menatap jungkook, calista ingin sekali menarik semua ucapannya. Tapi dirinya tau bahwa _ia tidak bisa_. _Tidak dengan ancaman gila yang diterimanya_.

Awalnya ancaman itu hanya ancaman biasa berupa surat dan teror yang _mencoba_ menakutinya, dia pikir itu adalah kelakuan orang iseng yang bisa saja _fans_ dari kekasihnya.

Karena semua isi surat yang ditaruh diloker sekolahnya dan pesan yang diterimanya setiap hari itu berupa kata-kata yang menyuruhnya untuk _memutuskan_ _jungkook_.

Dia tau, meski jungkook bukan orang yang paling populer disekolah juga bukan seorang murid berprestasi dikelasnya, tapi banyak perempuan dan laki-laki yang tergila-gila padanya /kebanyakan laki-laki/. bahkan meski seluruh murid tau bahwa jungkook resmi telah berpacaran dengannya pun, masih saja ada yang secara terang-terangan menyatakan perasaannya pada jungkook. jadi tak aneh jika ada _fans_ kekasihnya yang berlaku seperti itu padanya.

 _Dirinya pikir ia tidak perlu terlalu peduli untuk teror kekanakan seperti ini._

Tapi saat peneror itu mengiriminya surat yang isinya ditulis dengan _warna merah_ yang ia yakin sekali itu _darah_ , **"jika kau masih tidak mau menjauhi jungkook, kau akan lihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi terluka** " .

Kemudian disusul dengan ponselnya yang berdering, yang membuat dirinya _lemas_ seketika, saat orang yang meneleponnya di sebrang sana mengabarkan bahwa saudaranya sekarang tengah dirawat akibat _tabrak_ _lari_. Belum pulih dari rasa _shock_ nya, kini ponselnya berbunyi dengan notifikasi pesan masuk, **"kuberi kesempatan sekali lagi, pergi tinggalkan jungkook atau melihat kakakmu mati".**

 _Kali ini ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengacuhkan ancaman itu._

Bagaimanapun keluarga nya adalah yang terpenting daripada perasaan cinta nya.

Dan disini lah dirinya sekarang, mulai memberanikan diri menatap jungkook yang tidak lagi menahan air matanya untuk jatuh, "maafkan aku jungkook, tolong jangan pernah temui aku lagi".

Setelah mengucapkan itu, calista segera pergi dari tempatnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Tidak hanya meninggalkan perasaan jungkook yang _hancur_ , tapi juga dirinya yang lebih hancur dari jungkook. Tersenyum pahit pada hubungan yang ia bina selama 3 tahun belakangan ini dengan jungkook,

 _Yang dipaksa harus kandas_.

.

Jungkook memandang hamparan sungai Han didepannya dengan mata yang sembab, setelah berteriak kencang tanpa tau malu tadi. melepaskan semua amarah dan kekecewaan dalam dirinya. _Perasaannya masih saja sakit_.

Meski dirinya saat ini masih berusia 17 tahun, dirinya sudah mulai memikirkan mengenai masa depannya nanti dengan calista, _jika saja calista tidak memutuskannya_.

Terdengar geli memang, salahkan hatinya yang jika sudah mencintai satu orang, jungkook tidak bisa berpaling bahkan melihat yang lain selain pujaannya. Jungkook _memuja_ calista meski banyak orang yang mengatakan perempuan itu _tak pantas_ bersamanya, _termasuk sahabatnya chimchim_. calista memang biasa saja, tidak terlalu cantik atau mempunyai tubuh _ideal_ layaknya para model, meski begitu jungkook mencintai calista apa adanya, kekasihnya yang mempunyai sifat _bak malaikat_.

Pertama kali Jungkook jatuh pada calista , itu karena _kepribadiannya_.

Calista adalah gadis yang pintar dan salah satu siswi paling berprestasi di sekolahnya.

Sekolahnya adalah sekolah elit _, dan calista bersekolah disana karena beasiswa_ , pujaannya adalah orang yang selalu rendah hati, dirinya mampu memaafkan orang-orang yang menyakitinya, membalas dengan senyuman jika ada salah satu murid yang menghinannya. Dan itu semua membuat jungkook tersentuh.

Dulu, Jungkook bahkan pernah menguntitnya untuk tau kehidupan pribadinya.

Calista yang tiap hari selalu bekerja paruh waktu di _cafe_ untuk membantu ibunya yang _sakit-sakitan_. Calista yang menyayangi kakak laki-lakinya meski hidup kakaknya itu hanya mabuk-mabukan dan berjudi.

 _Semakin yakin calista adalah perempuan terbaik yang_ _pantas untuk_ _dimilikinya_.

Calista menerima perasaannya kala itu. Disaat jungkook menyatakan rasa cintanya ditengah lapang sekolah yang mulai sepi, karena jam pelajaran sudah bubar sejak dua jam yang lalu. Menyisakan dirinya dan sebagian murid yang masih sibuk dengan urusan sekolah, seperti calista yang selesai dengan rapat osis di sekolahnya. _Dirinya adalah wakil ketua osis_.

Calista yang terbaik, yang membantunya berubah menjadi lebih baik pula. Bahkan saat jungkook mengenalkan pada keluarganya, Appa, eomma dan hyung nya pun langsung menyukainya.

karena itu meski masih remaja, jungkook selalu meyakinkan calista agar mau terus bersamanya sampai mereka berdua menikah dan mempunyai banyak anak _suatu hari nanti_.

Tapi kini semuanya telah jadi kenangan, pemilik hatinya dengan _tega_ menghancurkan dirinya berkeping-keping, _dengan alasan sudah tidak mencintainya pula_.

3 tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk hubungan mereka, ditambah dengan satu setengah tahun yang dilalui jungkook dengan _mematai_ nya.

Jungkook selalu merasa _jatuh cinta_ setiap harinya dengan hubungan yang dijalaninya selama itu.

Kembali terisak dengan air mata yang tidak mau berhenti jatuh dan tidak berniat untuk menghapusnya. _jungkook bukan pecundang, apalagi laki-laki yang cengeng!_

Tapi, siapa yang tidak akan seperti ini jika kekasih yang sangat _kau cintai_ pergi meninggalkanmu?

Membuat luka menganga dihatinya dan mulai menciptakan kekosongan dihidupnya.

.

.

.

Jung hoseok sudah mengikuti jungkook sedari tadi dimulai dengan kekasihnya yang meninggalkannya, ketika jungkook hendak mengantarkannya pulang dari tempat _les_ nya, hingga jungkook yang pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi mengunakan motornya _sampai di tempat ini_.

Dirinya benar-benar simpati, _sungguh !_ melihat jungkook yang _selalu_ memberi warna keceriaan dihari-harinya kini tengah bersedih, _terluka_.

Dan bagaimana dia mengeluarkan rasa sakit hatinya dengan berteriak kencang marah. _Menyedihkan sekali melihatnya._

Jung hoseok _sedikit kesal_ dengan _**dia**_ yang membuat jungkook _seperti ini_ ,

" _dia pasti senang mendengar kabar ini, usahanya membuahkan hasil" pikir jung hoseok._

mendengus kecil sebelum sedetik kemudian dirinya menyeringai lebar. _Ya benar_ , dirinya sedih melihat jungkook seperti ini. _Tapi dirinya juga_ _tidak bisa untuk tidak bahagia_ _karena pada akhirnya calista dan jungkook berpisah._

Melangkah mendekati jungkook, bagaimanapun _**orang itu**_ berusaha untuk menjauhkan semua orang yang _mencintai_ jungkook, itu akan percuma kan? selama _**dia**_ bahkan tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya sendiri pada jungkook. _**Atau membuat jungkook melihatnya sebagai yang dia inginkan.**_

 _Biarlah si pengecut itu menelan pil pahit terus_ , _sekerang mari kita coba peruntunganku._

.

.

.

"kook"

Jung hoseok kini tengah berada didekat jungkook. _Tersentak_ , jungkook mengalihkan pandangan dari hamparan sungai Han di depannya. Menatap hoseok lemah dengan mata sembab, yang masih menampilkan kesedihan.

Hoseok memeluk tubuh jungkook tiba-tiba, membuat jungkook kaget dengan perlakuannya.

Mempererat pelukannya, "aku tau apa yang terjadi antara kau dan calista". wajah terkejut jungkook kini kembali dengan raut sedih, _membalas pelukan hoseok_.

"aku tidak mengerti hyung, kenapa dia bisa memutuskan hubungan kami. Sedang dia tau aku begitu mencintainya" kembali terisak dipelukan hoseok yang terasa hangat.

Hoseok mengelus punggung jungkook pelan, mencoba menenangkannya.

Melepaskan pelukannya, "hyung mengerti perasaanmu, kook". memegang pundak jungkook dengan kedua tangannya, "mulailah mencoba untuk melupakannya, kook" sarannya.

Jungkook menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa, "aku tidak bisa hyung", suaranya masih terdengar bergetar.

Menghela nafas sesaat, "ayo ikut hyung". melepaskan sentuhan pada pundaknya, kini salah satu tangan hoseok menarik lembut pergelangan tangan jungkook.

"kemana hyung?" tanya jungkook masih dengan suara yang serak akibat menangis tadi.

"ketempat yang akan membuatmu _melupakan_ kesedihanmu"

Jungkook hanya menurut mengikuti kemana langkah hoseok membawanya.

Tidak menyadari seringai nakal yang tengah bermain di wajah pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

.

.

.

Meski jungkook adalah remaja yang mau menjadi dewasa diusianya yang sudah berumur 17 tahun ini, dirinya belum pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakinya ditempat _seperti ini._

Hoseok membawa dirinya ke _**club malam.**_ Sedikit risih menatap sekitarnya, mata _suci_ nya kini tengah ternoda dengan segala macam hal yang ada didalam _club_.

Di tengah-tengah lantai dansa sana, jungkook melihat dengan jelas bagaimana orang-orang yang _meliukkan_ tubuhnya diiringi music _dj_ yang menggema.

Oke, menari dan menggoyangkan tubuh menikmati alunan music itu adalah hal yang wajar menurut jungkook _-meski musik disini malah membuatnya pusing_ -, tapi yang tidak wajar adalah bagaimana sebagaian orang yang ada dilantai dansa sana _meliukkan_ tubuhnya dengan saling _mencium_ bahkan saling _menyentuh_ bagian _sensitif_ teman dansanya(?).

 _Yang benar saja, a_ _yolah dirinya itu masih sangat polos._

Ditambah di depan panggung mini sana, _para penari striptis_ _pria dan wanita_ _tengah bertelanjang dan hanya memakai_ _dalaman_ _untuk menutupi kemaluannya_ _._

Meneguk ludah susah payah, melihat ada beberapa wanita yang sengaja menggodanya, bahkan tadi sempat ada juga pria yang mencoba mendekatinya. keringat dingin mengalir dipelipisnya, dirinya sungguh gugup dengan suasana di tempat ini.

Bergidik ngeri, kini ia melihat di beberapa sofa yang disediakan disana, ada yang terang-terangan melakukan hal itu.

 _Ya tuhan selamatkan pikiran polosku ini, pikirnya._

Jungkook tidak mengerti dengan pemikiran hoseok hyungnya yang membawanya kesini. _sungguh,_ _Ia ingin pulang saja._

Orang yang sedang dipikirkan datang dengan dua gelas minuman yang jungkook tau itu adalah _minuman beralcohol._

Menyerahkan minuman itu pada jungkook, "hyung tau aku tidak suka minuman seperti itu", menunjuk pada gelas yang disodorkan oleh hoseok.

tersenyum kecil, "aku tau, tapi-"

menyimpan minumannya sendiri di meja, dengan tangan satunya yang masih memegang minuman untuk jungkook, "percayalah, minuman ini akan _menghilangkan_ semua rasa sakit hatimu kook. _Coba saja_ "

mengangkat minumannya didepan wajah jungkook, dengan ragu dirinya mengambilnya, dan mencicipi nya sedikit, mengeryit akan rasanya yang pahit. _jungkook tidak menyukai rasanya._

Mengundang kekehan geli dari hoseok yang sudah duduk disampingnya, "ayo habiskan kook", hoseok menggenggam tangan jungkook yang masih memegang gelasnya, dan mendorongnya kembali menyentuh bibir pink jungkook, _memaksa meneguk habis minuman yang membakar tenggorokannya_.

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan jungkook yang masih meneliti tempat itu dengan risih dan hoseok yang terus memandangi jungkook. Sampai- _Ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya._

Tangan jungkook menyentuh kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja _pusing_ , _padangannya mengabur_ , _tubuhnya melemas_ , dan_

"hyung—tubuhku— _panas_ " -rasa panas yang menjalar, kini seluruh wajahnya memerah, _libido_ nya naik. Pikiran sehatnya mulai berkeliaran, saat ini ia _butuh_ _pelepasan_ , celana ketat nya terasa menyesakkan, _juniornya sakit didalam sana_.

Hoseok melihatnya, bagaimana jungkook yang bergerak gelisah. Disana dalam balutan celana jins ketatnya nya, tampak bagian tengah jungkook yang mengembung.

 _Obatnya sudah bereaksi rupanya_.

.

 _ **Jungkook masih dapat melihatnya, bagaimana hoseok yang menyeringai menatapnya**_.

.

Didepannya ada jungkook yang terbaring lemah.

"hyuuungggg", rintihnya.

Kini keduanya ada disalah satu kamar hotel VIP yang disediakan di _club_ itu, hoseok masih memandangi wajah kesakitan jungkook. _Yang_ _tampak sensual dimatanya._

Seringai masih _menghiasi_ wajah tampannya, jungkook yang terbakar gairah kini makin bertambah panas saat hoseok menatapnya seperti _seorang pemangsa yang_ _kelaparan_.

Tidak hanya menciptakan _libido_ nya yang kian menjadi, tapi juga wajahnya yang kian bersemu merah.

" _kenapa kook_?", bertanya dengan nada main-main. Mejilat bibirnya untuk kesekian, _jungkooknya seperti cacing kepanasaan saat ini._

"tolong aku hyuuungg-ahhh, ini menyakitkan"

Terkekeh menanggapi _malaikat cantiknya_ yang sudah membuat tertarik dirinya dari awal pertemuan, _tepat ketika_ _sepupu_ _nya mengenalkannya dulu_ ,

"tenang kook, hyung akan membantumu, oke?"

Mengangguk lemah dengan polos, mempercayai orang yang sudah dianggapnya hyung itu.

.

Hoseok melepaskan semua baju yang melekat pada tubuh jungkook,

"hhh-hyungg apa yang- ahhh", mendesah saat hoseok meremas _milik_ nya pelan.

"ssstttt-" satu tangannya mengelus pelan bibir jungkook, "jungkook ingin hyung membantu kan?", jungkook menganggukan kepalanya.

"kalau begitu diam saja, dan nikmati" mencium bibirnya lembut.

Menutup matanya erat, saat satu tangan hoseok kembali meremas _junior_ nya dengan remasan keras, "aahh" -membuat dirinya mengerang antara sakit dan nikmat.

Memanfaatkan bibir jungkook yang terbuka, hoseok memasukan lidahnya pada rongga hangat mulut nya. mengabsen satu persatu isi dalam mulutnya sebelum mengisapnya, mengajak lidah milik jungkook mengikuti permainannya.

Lidahnya secara refleks mulai ikut bermain. Meneteskan air liur dari keduanya.

Hoseok berpindah mengecap silih berganti kedua cupingnya menjilati dan menggigit main-main antingnya, _membaui tubuhnya seperti serigala pada mangsanya_.

Menutup matanya, hatinya berkata bahwa _ini salah, sangat salah_ !

.

"kook, kau tau seberapa besar aku menginginkanmu?", berbisik _se_ _nsual dipendengarannya_. Hoseok menjauhkan dirinya, bergerak turun dari ranjang, meneliti setiap inci tubuh polos jungkook.

Tubuhnya dihiasi otot kecil yang mulai membangun diusianya yang kini berumur 17 tahun, dadanya berisi seperti anak gadis umur 12 tahun, dengan puting pink yang ingin disusuinya saat ini, pinggangnya ramping menurut hoseok meski badan jungkook bisa terbilang bongsor, dengan paha padat dan bokong yang sintal .

Wajah cantik jungkook masih dihiasi semu merah, menghadap kesamping tidak ingin melihat hoseok yang menatapnya intens.

Hampir menguarkan air liurnya _lagi_ , saat ia lihat _junior_ jungkook yang lumayan besar dan panjang. - _Tidak sebesar dan sepanjang miliknya sih_ _-_ berdiri tegak minta ia _service_. menegang sepenuhnya karena efek obat yang ia beri.

Mungkin ia harus meminta maaf pada _sepupu_ nya. karena bagaimanapun juga, _ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk segera memiliki makhluk indah ini_ _._

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Hoseok melepas seluruh baju yang melekat ditubuhnya juga. Jungkook melirik sekilas dan meneguk ludahnya gugup.

Saat pertama kali ia menyatakan bahwa dirinya _polos_ itu adalah _benar_. Pikirannya sungguh masih suci, itulah mengapa semua orang memperlakukannya seperti bocah. _Ini adalah pertama kali dirinya diposisi seperti ini._

Jangankan berfikiran kotor, selama hubungan 3 tahun yang dijalani bersama calista saja, hal yang paling jauh ia lakukan adalah berpelukan dan berciuman. _Tidak pernah lebih, begitupun dengan chimchimnya._

Terselip rasa _jijik_ dari dirinya melihat hoseok yang sudah dianggap hyung nya sendiri itu melakukan hal _sekejam_ ini, _apalagi mereka berdua sama-sama lelaki._

Tapi entah mengapa, Jungkook tak bisa menolaknya. Dirinya tidak ingin melawan, _ **Tidak disaat tubuhnya sendiri begitu sangat menginginkan sentuhannya.**_

Merangkak naik perlahan diatas tubuh nya, jungkook mendesah saat _junior miliknya_ bersentuhan dengan _milik_ hoseok yang besar, dirinya tidak bisa lagi berpikir jernih.

hoseok menyenderkan kedua tangannya di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala jungkook. Menatap _intens_ jungkook yang tengah menutup matanya erat menahan gairah.

 _Jungkook itu cantik bagai malaikat. Jungkook adalah malaikat terindah yang hoseok lihat dalam hidupnya._ _Tapi saat ini, jungkooknya bagaikan seorang aphrodithe_ _ **,**_ _Yang mampu mengeluarkan sisi tergelap dalam dirinya_. _yang_ _ingin_ _dirinya nodai dengan segera._

Mencium kening jungkook dengan perasaan cinta dan nafsu yang menguap keluar.

"kook bukalah matamu, _lihat aku_ ", gumam hoseok lembut.

Jungkook menurutinya, membuka matanya mengarahkan kepalanya menghadap hoseok, membalas tatapannya sayu.

Hoseok suka kedua mata besar jungkook yang dihiasi bulu mata lentik itu. Mengusap lembut matanya, hoseok mengerti mengapa semua orang selalu _terhipnotis_ pada bola mata kelam milik jungkook. _Seperti dirinya_ _._

menciumi kedua mata jungkook yang _selalu_ membuat dirinya _jatuh_.

"kenapa kau selalu terlihat sangat indah kook?", pertanyaannya tidak butuh jawaban, mencium kedua pipi gembil jungkook.

"apa kau tau, saat pertama kali kita bertemu? Kau sudah membuatku menyukaimu hanya dengan senyum manis yang kau beri" menghadap wajah jungkook lagi, bibirnya kini mengigit main-main hidung bangir jungkook.

"jangan salahkan aku yang seperti ini kook, _salahkan dirimu yang selalu terlihat menggoda_ ", lalu melumat bibir manis jungkook dengan rakus.

"akhhhh", hoseok menganiaya bibir bawahnya dengan gigitan yang lumayan keras. meringis sakit, bibir bawahnya berdarah.

Menjilati darahnya yang menetes, kembali mengulum bibirnya yang sudah membengkak, sebelum memasuki rongga mulutnya dengan lidah yang terus bermain didalamnya, _lagi._

 _Jungkook sudah pasrah_. Tidak mengikuti permainan nya, hanya membiarkan hoseok _mendominasinya_.

Dirinya sudah hampir kehabisan nafas, tapi hoseok masih belum mau melepas tautan bibirnya. paru-parunya mulai sesak , memukul pelan dada hoseok yang dengan _terpaksa_ membuatnya menyudahi sesi ciumannya.

mengambil asupan udara sebanyak mungkin, dirinya terengah-engah seperti habis berlari _maraton_.

Hoseok tidak memberinya jeda. Menenggelamkan kepalanya diperpotongan leher jungkook, menciumi sepanjang tulang lehernya, menjilatnya dengan lidah basahnya.

"akhh", jungkook berteriak kecil, kembali meringis.

Hoseok menggigit kulit lehernya hingga berdarah lalu menghisapnya kuat, menciptakan tanda merah keunguan di kulit putihnya.

"darahmu manis kook, sama manisnya denganmu", menatap bangga pada tanda yang dibuatnya.

"kini semua orang harus tau, kau sudah dimiliki", mengelus luka lecet yang menodai leher jungkook sebelum mengecupnya pelan.

Kepalanya sangat pening, matanya berair. _mengapa hoseok terlihat begitu_ _lihai_?

Kali ini dada nya yang dianiaya oleh hoseok, mengecup puting pink nya yang satu lalu pindah kesatunya lagi, sebelum keduanya diremas kasar oleh hoseok.

 _Perlakuan hoseok tidaklah_ _lembut_ _tapi itu membuatnya semakin_ _terasa nikmat_ _, tubuhnya_ _ingin yang lebih._

Dada jungkook yang berisi begitu penuh saat kedua jarinya meremasnya, "hyuuunggg, aaahhhhh", menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Hoseok menjilati puting kanannya, bermain-main dengan menggigitnya, membuatnya merasakan _sakit-geli-nikmat_ atas perlakuannya, berlaku hal sama pada puting kirinya. Kemudian menghisap putingnya, hoseok menyusu bagai bayi yang kehausaan.

Menjulurkan lidahnya, hoseok menjilat bagian atas tubuh jungkook, yang perlahan jilatannya _turun_ kebawah berhenti tepat di pusarnya, memaikan pusarnya dengan lidah yang lihai. Lidahnya kembali bergerak lurus kesamping dengan air liur yang menetes menjilat sisi kanan dan kiri pinggang ramping nya, lalu mengecap _semua_ bagian tubuhnya, dengan jari yang terus memilin putingnya.

"apa terasa enak kook?", menjepit puting jungkook dengan jarinya, menariknya sebelum dilepaskan. _Seperti karet_.

"euummm-akkkhhhh-hyuuunggg", kembali menciumi dan menghisap semua bagian tubuh nya hingga di penuhi _kissmark_.

"kook ?"

Kedua tangan hoseok kini berpindah pada dua paha padat milik nya, mencengkramnya kuat, sebelum membukanya lebar. memposisikan dirinya ditengah, diantara kedua kaki jungkook yang terbuka lebar.

mengangkat kaki jenjang jungkook, hoseok meremas kuat paha padatnya, dan mulai menciumi dan menjilati pahanya yang satunya dan berlaku yang sama pada paha satunya lagi.

Menghisap selangkangan jungkook, menciptakan tanda kemerahan yang juga menghiasi sepanjang paha dalam jungkook.

"jawab aku kook, apa ini membuatmu _enak_?", Hoseok menyentuh _junior_ jungkook yang sudah tegang dari _awal_.

"yeeaa-aahh, ini eenaakhh, hyungiee", nada suaranya bergetar, kali ini karena gairah.

memaju mundurkan tangannya pelan untuk memanja sang _junior_ , yang kemudian digantikan dengan mulutnya. Jungkook membelalak kaget dengan _oral_ yang diberikan hoseok padanya.

 _Ya tuhan, kenapa mulut dan lidah hoseok mampu membuat nya benar-benar hilang akal?_

meremas kuat rambut hoseok yang terus menaik turunkan kepalanya, mengulum miliknya tanpa henti.

jungkook sungguh tidak tahan lagi, "hyuung akuu ingin keluarhhhh" -hoseok semakin mempercepat _Deep Throat Technique_ nya hingga jungkook _klimaks_ di mulut nya.

Pertama kalinya, jungkook mengeluarkan cairan putih kentalnya di mulut orang.

Hoseok menyeringai menatapnya, "tidak hanya kau dan darahmu yang manis kook, cairanmu juga terasa _enak_ ", menelan habis semua spermanya.

 _Wajah nya terlihat seksi di pengelihatan jungkook kini._

Jungkook bernafas lelah _,_ nafasnya putus-putus, tapi tanpa menunggu nya istirahat, hoseok langsung mengangkat bokongnya, meremas kuat bongkahan pantat sintalnya.

Jungkook kembali melenguh,

 **-PLAK-**

"HYUNGGH AHH", menampar keras pantat nya hingga tercetak jelas warna kemerahan.

Membuka kedua belah pantatnya hingga menampakan lubang pink yang mengerut erat. _jungkooknya yang masih perawan_.

Air liur nya kembali menetes melihat pemandangan _hole_ jungkook di depannya. Tanpa _jijik_ , hoseok langsung menjilati dan melumurinya dengan saliva.

Mata jungkook kian berair, _itu menjijikan dan aneh, tapi sialnya terasa sangat nikmat_. Lenguhannya keluar saat pemuda yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu mendorong masuk lidahnya pada _hole milik_ nya.

Menjauhkan wajahnya dari lubang yang sudah basah dengan air liurnya nya.

Dirinya sebenarnya sudah tidak kuat menahan hasratnya yang ingin segera memasuki lubang perawan jungkook. Tapi ia tau ini pertama kalinya untuk jungkook. Meski dengan cara licik, ia ingin jungkook mengenang hal ini selama hidupnya.

 _Seks pertama yang dilakukannya dengan_ _nya_ _harus jadi yang spesial untuk jungkook_.

Mengulum tiga jarinya hingga basah dengan salivanya sendiri, hoseok memasukkan satu jarinya dilubang mengerut milik jungkook perlahan.

"apa yang kau lakukan hyungg-akkkhhh", Jungkook meringis tak nyaman, hoseok tidak menjawabnya hanya memaju mundurkan jarinya untuk membuatnya terbiasa dengan satu jari hoseok yang mengganjal di _hole_ nya.

Lalu menambah satu jarinya lagi, jungkook tersentak ngilu kini. Benar-benar tak nyaman dengan dua jari hoseok yang mengganjal, melakukan hal yang sama seperti tadi.

"ssttt, rileks kook", hoseok masih memaju mundurkan jarinya yang panjang, kini kedua jarinya bergerak _menggunting didalam lubang sempitnya,_ membuat jungkook semakin meringis sakit.

"AAAKKKHHH HYUNG", hingga hoseok menambah satu jari lagi masuk.

Menutup matanya, _hole_ jungkook menghisap kuat ketiga jarinya, membayangkan bagaimana lubang semit itu akan menghisap miliknya.

Kali ini jungkook meremas kain ranjangnya, ini sangat menyakitkan.

 _Terisak pelan_. hoseok mengecup seluruh bagian wajah jungkook, satu tanganya yang bebas kembali menggenggam _junior_ jungkook, bergerak memompa, untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya.

Memaju mundurkan ketiga jarinya yang bergerak random, mencari _titik nikmat milik_ jungkook.

"eunnggggg aaahhh", tersenyum saat Jungkook melenguh.

hoseok sudah menemukan _titik nikmat_ nya, terus memaju mundurkan jarinya.

Jungkook sepenuhnya melupakan rasa sakitnya tadi, kini digantikan dengan kenikmatan saat ketiga jari hoseok terus menumbuk spot nya. Desahan keluar dari dua belah bibirnya mengalun indah ditelinga hoseok.

"hyungiieehhh, ak-aku mau ke-keluar lagihhh", desahnya.

Hoseok sedari tadi, tidak mengalihkan matanya dari wajah jungkook yang menikmati _service_ _tangan dan jari_ nya, mulut jungkook terbuka dengan air liur yang menetes keluar dari dua belah bibirnya yang kian membengkak, tangannya mencengkram erat sprei acak, kulit leher jenjangnya, tubuh putih mulusnya dan kedua paha padatnya dipenuhi _bercak tanda cinta_ darinya.

Jangan lupa matanya yang menangis nikmat menatapnya sayu sambil sesekali terpejam. _Hoseok merekam semuanya di otaknya_.

Hoseok jadi ingin segera memasukan miliknya pada _lubang nikmat_ jungkook.

"keluarkan sayangg", kian mempercepat gerakan jarinya yang tengah melecehkan _hole_ nya. Masih dengan satu tangannya yang juga memberinya service _blow job_ pada j _unior_ jungkook.

Atas dan bawahnya sedang _dimanja_ dengan kenikmatan yang tiada tara.

"hoseook hyuungghh ouhhhh-ahh" membusungkan dadanya tinggi, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, tidak tahan lagi untuk—

"hyuungggiiee aakkhhh" –menyemburkan cairannya keluar.

 _klimaks_ keduanya karena jari-jari panjang hoseok, badannya kembali terjatuh lemas. Peluh semakin membanjiri tubuhnya.

Mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dari lubang jungkook.

Jungkook meraup oksigen rakus, sedang hoseok tengah mengambil sperma milik jungkook dan melumurinya pada _junior_ _miliknya_.

"maaf kook, aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi", kini hoseok memposisikan _junior_ besar miliknya didepan _hole_ jungkook yang berkedut akibat jarinya tadi.

"tahan sayang ini akan sakit" jungkook memandang lemah hoseok. Bingung dengan maksudnya, Hoseok hanya tersenyum membalas tatapan nya, Sebelum akhirnya-

"AKHHH HYUUUNGGGHH" jungkook menjerit,

-memasukan miliknya nya yang besar dengan sekali hentak membuat jungkook menangis meraung kesakitan.

Mencengkram kuat kedua tangan hoseok yang tengah memangku paha jungkook yang mengangkang, "keluarkan hyuung hiks kumohon", pintanya.

Pantatnya serasa dibelah dua, meskipun tadi sempat melakukan _penetrasi_ tapi dengan _junior besar_ hoseok yang langsung memasukinya tanpa aba-aba tentu membuat jungkook sangat amat kesakitan.

"sstt-akhhhhh, tenang kook-uhh rileks oke", _hole_ milik jungkook menghisap miliknya kuat, menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri, nikmat dengan lubang hangat perawan milik jungkook.

Jungkook dapat merasakan _hole_ nya mengeluarkan darah segar. Mencoba mengikuti intruksi hoseok untuk rileks.

Menatap jungkok dengan nafsu dimatanya, hoseok menjilat air mata jungkook yang turun membasahi pipinya, mengecup sekilas bibir tebal nya. Tidak mampu menunggu agar jungkook merasa terbiasa dengan _miliknya_ , ia langsung memaju mundurkan _junior_ nya tanpa melihat jungkook yang meremas kain ranjang semakin kuat dan kepala yang menggeleng kesakitan memintanya berhenti.

Bergerak pelan, mencari _titik nikmatnya_ lagi. "akhh hyungg disanaahhh", jungkook melenguh. Menemukan _titik spotnya_ kembali. Hoseok mulai menumbuk nya dengan ritme yang cepat, membuat jungkook mendesah makin keras karenanya.

"ahh lebih keras hyung", tangisnya. air liur keluar dari mulutnya semakin banyak, akal sehatnya sudah sepenuhnya menghilang. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kenikmatan yang belum pernah dirasanya. Berbeda dengan yang tadi, kali ini dirinya dibuat gila oleh _junior_ hoseok, lebih nikmat dari tiga jari tadi.

"aahhhh kook, lubangmu sungguhhh sem-pithh, hyung sukahhh akkhh"

Membangunkan tubuh jungkook yang kini mendudukan dirinya diatasnya, "jungkook suka rupanya yahh hyuungghh lecehkan".

kata-kata hoseok semakin membuatnya panas.

Jungkook memeluk leher hoseok, ikut menaik turunkan tubuhnya yang dipangku hoseok.

"ahhh hyungghh ini enaakkkhhh" ikut meracau, "lebihhh keraass, ya akhh-seperti ituuhhh, ouhhh".

Menjambak rambut hoseok, mengangkat kepalanya untuk menautkan bibir keduanya.

Menyenderkan kepala jungkook yang terkulai dibahunya, kepalanya bertambah pusing dengan kenikmatan yang dirasanya. masih dengan juniornya yang menganiaya hole jungkook.

"hyuungghhh nikmat, lebihhh cepaattt- akhhhhh"

menuruti keinginan nya, menekan kuat pinggang ramping nya dan menyentak lubangnya lebih cepat.

"yaah hyungg" kepala jungkook kini terkulai kebelakang, matanya sesekali terpejam erat, mengelus lembut pipi hoseok.

Mata hoseok semakin menggelap akan nafsu, kembali menidurkan jungkook dengan tumbukan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya.

Jungkook semakin menggila, keringat membahasi tubuh keduanya. Ranjangnya ikut berderit.

menautkan kedua kakinya di pinggang hoseok yang tidak berhenti menumbuknya keras.

Hoseok memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa _lubang perawan_ jungkook yang memanjanya, tangan nya berpindah meremas dada jungkook, "tak adaa yanghh seindahh kamu kook-ahh" desisnya.

menyentuh bahu kokoh milik hoseok, ingin mencium bibir nya kembali yang terus mendesis nikmat, hoseok mengerti menurunkan wajahnya untuk memagut bibir nya kembali, ciuman keduanya tidak beraturan. air liur kembali menetes dari keduanya, kini tangan hoseok kembali memilin puting jungkook, menciumi seluruh bagian leher jenjang jungkook, lagi.

"hyungghhh aku mau- ahhkkhh"

Hoseok tau jungkooknya tidak akan bertahan lama lagi, menyentuh kembali _junior_ nya yang sempat terabaikan. _Memompanya kembali_.

merasakan kenikmatan yang kian menjadi saat _hole_ jungkook meremas _junior_ nya semakin kuat.

"bersama kook", merasa akan segera keluar juga. hoseok mencium sekilas bibir nya putus asa karena nikmat, mempercepat gerakannya.

Jungkook mengangguk mengiyakan,

"hyuunghhhhh", melenguh mendesah nyaring. membusungkan dadanya lagi yang tengah di hidap oleh hoseok.

"akkhhhhhh" -tubuh Jungkook bergetar sangat hebat. keluar pertama memuncratkan spermanya ditangan hoseok.

"jungkook-akhhhhh", dan disusul oleh hoseok yang menghentak keras dengan menyemburkan cairan putih miliknya didalam.

Jungkook terjatuh kembali keranjang dengan hoseok yang jatuh menindihnya.

Keduanya terengah-engah, peluh membanjiri keduanya, mengangkat tubuhnya yang menindih jungkook.

hoseok mengeluarkan miliknya, "euhh" -menciptakan lenguhan kecil dari mulutnya.

Dapat hoseok lihat spermanya yang ikut keluar bercampur darah segar dari lubang jungkook yang kini membengkak.

Menjilatinya dengan senang hati layaknya anak kucing, _tanpa jijik_.

Hoseok kembali menciumi bibir tebal jungkook, yang tidak memberi respon.

Jungkook dapat mengecap rasa sperma milik hoseok yang tercampur anyir darahnya yang tertinggal dimulutnya saat menjilati _hole_ nya tadi. _jungkook merasa jijik._

Ini pengalaman seks yang hebat bagi keduanya. Meski ini bukan yang pertama bagi hoseok.

Tapi seks dengan jungkook, adalah sesuatu yang berbeda, pikirnya.

"aku mencintaimu kook", melepaskan ciumannya. Menutup mata lelah, _Jungkook tidak membalas ungkapan cinta darinya_.

Hoseok membalik tubuh jungkook untuk memunggunginya, mengundang tatapan bertanya dari jungkook yang menatapnya lemah. Jungkook terbelalak kaget saat melihat _junior_ hoseok yang sudah kembali berdiri tegak.

Menumpu atas tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya pasalnya kini hoseok tengah mengangkat bokongnya kembali,

"hyuungg?", suaranya parau terdengar seksi di telinga hoseok.

 **-PLAK-** kembali menampar keras kedua pantatnya yang masih ngilu.

Posisi jungkook kini menunggging dengan wajah yang menciumi bantal, tubuhnya sudah benar-benar _lemas_. Dirinya sudah 3 kali _klimaks_ hebat dipengalaman _seks_ pertamanya. Dia sudah tidak mampu lagi.

"maaf jungkook tapi aku masih belum puas",

mengacuhkan protesan yang keluar dari mulut jungkook. hoseok kembali mengendarai jungkook, membuatnya berorgasme berulang kali. _Hingga dirinya pingsan._

.

.

Jimin membuka pintu kamar hotel itu dengan gebrakan yang nyaring. disana hoseok tengah mengelus wajah jungkook lembut sambil sesekali mengecupnya, tubuh polos keduanya tertutupi selimut mewah hotel.

Hoseok balik menatap jimin yang menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh, aura dingin menguar darinya. Wajahnya merah karena amarah dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

Menyeringai, "oh, hallo _sepupu_ " sapanya tanpa dosa.

.

 **(END OF FLASHBACK)**

* * *

.

Jungkook memasukan kode pin untuk membuka pintu _apartementnya_. Melangkah masuk dan tersentak kaget, didalam apartementnya ada jimin yang tengah menyambut kedatangannya dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Jungkook _tau pasti_ kenapa _chimchim nya_ seperti itu. Berdehem keras memecah aura yang tak mengenakan dari _chimchim nya_.

Jungkook berjalan mendekati _chimchim nya_ dengan senyum yang mau tak mau membuat jimin _melunak_.

" _chim_ ?"

jungkook sudah berdiri didepannya, langsung mencium bibir _chimchim nya_ sekilas.

Jimin meraih pinggang ramping jungkook menekannya sebelum memeluknya erat. Jungkook tertawa kecil, menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu _chimchim nya_ , mengusak hidungnya di perpotongan leher jimin, membuat _chimchim nya_ terkekeh.

"sejak kapan disini?", tanya jungkook melepaskan pelukan jimin.

Menarik tangan jimin, menuntunnya menuju ruangan yang jimin tau adalah kamar jungkook. _Dan dirinya._

"tiga hari ini kemana saja, kookie _-ah_? Ponsel tidak dapat dihubungi? dan tidak pulang ke apartement selama dua hari!", mengedipkan matanya mendengar pertanyaan beruntun _chimchim nya_ ,

"kau tinggal selama dua hari ini di apartement untuk menungguku pulang _chimchim-aahhh_?"

Jimin mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan _kookie nya_.

Wajah jimin memanas seketika, dirinya mulai bergairah saat jungkook tengah membuka satu persatu bajunya dengan perlahan _. jungkook seperti sedang menggodanya._

"maaf chim, ponselku hilang", menatap jimin dengan raut wajah polosnya. "kookie sungguh minta maaf karena membuat _chimchim nya_ khawatir", nada bicaranya sengaja dibuat manja.

Tapi bagi Jimin, _kookie nya terdengar seksi._

Jungkook tidak sepenuhnya melepas pakaian yang tadi dikenakannya, bagian bawahnya masih terbalut celana boxer hitam _. Kookie nya penyuka warna hitam_.

Tidak berniat memakaikan pakaian lain ditubuhnya, jungkook langsung membaringkan tubuhnya diranjang sembari memangku kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

Mata hitamnya kembali menatap _chimchim nya_ kali ini dengan senyum _mengundang – menurut jimin-_

Meneguk ludah, hawa panas mulai menyerang tubuhnya dikala ia menatap _kookie nya_.

Jimin melangkah mendekat, mendudukan dirinya di samping tubuh _kookie nya_ , tangannya terulur mengelus halus rambut _nya_ , "humm, nanti aku belikan yang baru ya?" _kookie nya_ mengangguk senang.

" _chimchim_ belikan kookie ponsel keluaran terbaru yaa", masih berkata dengan manja, ahh jimin selalu suka jika _kookie nya_ ini bersikap layaknya anak kecil.

 _Jungkook baby besarnya yang seksi_ _._

Jungkook sepenuhnya menidurkan tubuhnya saat _chimchim nya_ ikut menidurkan diri disamping _nya_ , menutup kedua belah mata doe nya saat jari-jari jimin mulai melukis wajahnya, "hoseok mengatakan eomma sudah sadar, kook".

Mengernyit. "hoseok hyung?", tanya jungkook, membuka kembali kedua bola mata cantiknya _._

 _Jimin dapat melihat raut wajah bingung jungkook yang ditunjukan padanya._

Memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap _chimchim nya,_ "mungkinkah namjoon hyung yang memberitahu hoseok hyung, chimm?", jimin hanya mengangkat bahunya pura-pura acuh.

Berfikir sesaat, sebelum tersentak tiba-tiba dan menampilkan wajah yang berbinar bahagia,

"oh maaf sekali lagi chim, kookie lupa memberitahu chimchim, kemarin-kemarin terlalu senang hingga melupakan semua hal selain eomma. Akhirnya eomma bisa bangun dari koma nya" masih dengan nada manjanya. _Kookie nya tau bagaimana meredakan amarah chimchim nya._

Ikut tersenyum bahagia untuk _kookie nya_ , "tak apa _kookie sayang_ , _chimchim mu_ ini bisa mengerti", mengecup sayang kedua pelipis jungkook "senang mendengar eomma kembali sadar".

"iya, dan akhirnya sebentar lagi seokjin hyung juga _bisa terbebas dari penjara chim_ ", membatu sesaat. Menghilangkan senyum yang tadi menghiasi wajah yang sama cantiknya dengan jungkook.

Jungkook menaikan salah satu alisnya, "kenapa _chim_?" tanya jungkook heran saat _chimchim nya_ hanya terdiam dengan kedua mata coklat yang membola.

Jimin bukannya tidak senang mendengar seokjin terbebas dari penjara, _**tapi anggaplah dirinya yang terlalu egois akan jungkook.**_

jimin tau seokjin hanyalah penghalang baginya, _dilihat dari bagaimana dulu seokjin selalu berusaha menjauhkan jungkook darinya._

 _ **Sekarang jimin harus kembali memikirkan cara bagaimana jeon jungkook nya tak bisa lepas dari genggamannya**_.

Jungkook mengecup tangan jimin yang di genggamannya, membuat jimin kembali tersadar dari pikirannya yang mulai kalut.

Tersenyum, jungkook kini mengecup kedua jari-jari tangannya satu persatu. jimin menatap _kookie nya_ penuh cinta.

melepaskan tautan genggaman tangannya dengan _kookie nya_ , menghasilkan tatapan heran di wajah _kookie nya_.

Mengangkat tangannya menyentuh _kookie nya_ , jari-jari tangan jimin mulai menelusuri rahang jungkook, perlahan turun untuk mengelus pelan dada telanjang _nya_ yang berisi kemudian meremasnya pelan,

"eunggg, ahh- chimm", menggigit bibirnya pelan.

 _Pernahkan jimin berkata, bahwa dirinya selalu suka suara yang dibuat_ _kookie nya_ _itu?_ _Kookie nya sungguh seksi_.

Jungkook menutup matanya, antara geli dan enak saat jari-jari jimin memilin putingnya. Jungkook benar-benar menikmati apa yang dilakukan jimin padanya.

 _Kali ini tanpa rasa jijik._

Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya, dapat jungkook rasakan hembusan nafas jimin yang mengenainya. Mencium keningnya lama, lalu mengecup mata kanan dan kiri _kookie nya_ yang sarat akan rasa sayang _._

Menggigit hidung bangir jungkook main-main hingga membuat nya terkekeh. _Kookie nya suka diperlakukan seperti itu._ jungkook membuka kembali kedua kelopak matanya, mata kelamnya dan mata cokelat-kehitaman _chimchim nya_ saling bersitatap.

 _Terlihat jelas dimata indah jimin seberapa besar arti seorang jeon jungkook._

Jungkook mengangkat tangannya menyentuh pipi mulus milik jimin. Menyalurkan perasaannya yang seolah mengatakan ' _aku disini untukmu chim'_ setidaknya itulah menurut pemikiran jimin.

jimin mencium sebentar bibir sewarna delima jungkook, "kookie _-ah_ aku mencintaimu", _chimchim nya_ berucap sebelum melumatnya.

Jungkook menutup matanya erat, mencoba menikmatinya _._

 _._

 ** _Ungkapan kata cinta itu membuat hatinya_ _semakin_ _sakit._**

 _._

* * *

 **.**

 **Ini pertama kalinya saya mencoba membuat cerita yang ada seks nya. Tapi mungkin ff ini bakal ada adegan gitu nya. Maaf jika ada orang yang gak suka atau jijik bacanya.**

 **maaf untuk typo, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **dan, saya gakkan bosen untuk selalu ngucapin makasih buat orang yang mau baca cerita saya ini. Seneng kalo liat ada yang suka cerita saya.**

 **.**

 **oh ya pasti udah pada liat jimin dan jungkook vlive yaa, mereka makin tampan juga cantik aja ya wkwk. nunggu vlive dari yang lainnya juga.**

 **seneng liat semua member bts sehat selalu.**

 **seneng juga bisa liat comeback bts yang dipenuhi moment yang buat para shipper heboh (termasuk saya yang teriak-teriak dipojokan).**


End file.
